A Different Reflection
by baby blue elaphont
Summary: Isabella Swan has a new family, no Edward Cullen. What happens when she is seeing familiar faces? except one, her own. so the first couple chapters are a little slow! but it gets much more interesting!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**A/N: ok, so the first couple of chapters aren't the best, not too interesting, I understand! But I promise if you keep reading it will get better and more suspenseful!**

**Quinn POV**

I was scrubbing the wet dishes keeping up our family's charade. I don't even really get why we had to go to such measures. But nobody ever really knew what was going through my mothers head. My mother had changed me into a vampire when I was 17. My mother, granted not really my mother but still we all see her as one, is only about 15 years older than I am, she was changed when she was somewhere in her twenty's. Then slowly she found each of us four to form our happy little family.

We have moved around a lot, first we traveled around Europe, learning to speak different languages. It was a good experience, but we decided we needed to settle down, so that is how I got to be in this wonderful house, in a not so wonderful town, named forks, washing dishes. "Mummy dearest, I have no intention to clean already clean dishes!" I shouted in my British accent.

"Well, I just thought it could be something for you to do. You know, get your mind off the new school tomorrow, and besides they were collecting dust." Said my mom, walking into the kitchen. "Where's Derek?"

"Off hunting." Was the only reply she got, as I put away all the dishes.

"I hope nowhere near here."

"Well I wouldn't know would I, he's the one who can tell what people are thinking." I said. I was not in an enjoyable mood.

"Now Quinn, your power is just as important." Mom Said. "It is just to be used for different things, that all."

"You're so encouraging mum." I said, teasing her.

"MOM! I need to go to the store with Quinn so we can get clothes for school!" shouted Colette, bouncing into the kitchen.

"Okay, don't forget to get something for me too." She said with a smile. "It is my first day at the hospital tomorrow." She said her eyes shining with joy. But there was another thing in her eyes. She had told us that she used to live here, but had never gone into detail with anyone besides me, and even my knowledge of her suffering was sketchy.

"Hold a sec." said Colette, her heart shaped face always in a smile. Her almond shaped eyes always full of knowledge. Even though people jumped to conclusions with her being a blonde and all, she was a definite genius. "What is our last name again? I know you said we should change it for precautions, and I quite agree. I mean," she continued hastily, "this is such a small town, who wouldn't remember a name like Swan? No offense." She added at the end.

"None taken, I was thinking something common, like….Smith." said my mother.

"What about Derek, it is not like he is my brother." I said. Raising my eyebrows, I often did that when I talked.

"He…um…well he'll just be your boyfriend with the last name Swan." She said. Her mind already on different things.

"Great, then we will be off."

"Yeah…bye."

Colette and I hopped in my car, a dark gray Jetta, and took off towards what ever city was nearest.

"Do you think I should try my hair black, deep red or a dark,rich chocolate color?" I asked looking at my self in the mirror at the department store. I had already found all I needed, the store was not large enough for anyone (except Colette) to take more than fifteen minutes getting clothes.

"I don't know. I think you should have blue eyes though….why don't you combine the black and the deep red, but only make it look good." Said Colette using her oh-so-good grammar (in case you didn't pick it up, that was sarcasm).

"Good idea" I said I went into a dressing room, and changed my eyes and hair, looked in the mirror, and I couldn't complain. I was tall, about 5'9", I had petite yet full red lips, round blue eyes, and a lighter, more brown, black, that had a tint of red in it, and I had subtle curves, enough not to be as straight as a ruler, but not too much so I look like an oversized hourglass. My power is to change my appearance at will and those around me, if I choose.

When we came home we went our separate ways to our rooms. Our house had three stories. The third was a smaller floor than the rest, it was my area. It had a gigantic sofa in one of the corners, a sheep skin rug in the middle of the floor, and one wall was dedicated to my love of art, and it had all types of paintings. The other wall of my room was covered in CDs and records. Finally, my personal favorite part of my room is that on the other side of the room, I had I big bathroom and closet. My bathroom has a shower, whirlpool/bath and a long counter with different products, mainly make-up. My closet has a bunch of racks all organized to a complexity that it took me a year to figure out. And one wall is just made of one long mirror.

I went down stairs to our bottom floor. On this floor we have the living room with a big grand piano, I like to just play with the notes (I can't actually play, but that is not the point), my mom purchased it once she got her first really big wonderful paycheck at her first job. And many different sofas that we have collected, that all work together thanks to mine and Colette's decorating skills. Derek was on a couch facing the TV. I gracefully plopped myself down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He sighed, "Well are you ready for your first day at Forks high?" he said, raising his eyes from the TV shortly to catch the look on my face, what ever I was showing in my expression made him laugh.

"Well. I guess. I mean how bad can it be right?" I asked weakly.

"It will be fine." He said rustling my hair.

"Well I am going to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow, if you need me I'll be in my room" I said ducking out under his arm.

"Kay, I'll come up later." He said his attention back on the TV.

I sighed, boys and basketball, and climbed the spiral staircase into my room to turn on some jazz and started putting away my new things. My mom came bursting in, "Stop playing that now!" she said sternly. I stared at her in shock; she hadn't cared what type of music I listened to for over 100 years.

"You know why! This place just brings back too many memories, please don't" she whispered, I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Of course, why don't you just go lie down and read Wuthering Heights…here's the shirt we got you, I thought it would look nice but now I realize it was a mistake" I said smoothly.

"Oh, no dear its fine, the color is gorgeous." Said my mother fingering her dark blue sweater. She turned around and left the room.

**Bella POV**

It was just so hard to hear that familiar music in this familiar place. It just drove me crazy. I thought about him too much. I just want to forget him, but there is always a reason I remember him just when I was a skip away from forgetting. Damn him! Damn him to hell! Why couldn't he just get out of my mind?! Why can't I just go on living with the ones who truly love me? Of course I knew the answer, but I refused to even think it. He didn't love me any longer; I had come to that realization many years ago.

I refused to let this jeopardize my new life. I just couldn't think of this any more, my hole in my chest is becoming rawer by the day. I just sank down on my bed, and pulled out Wuthering Heights, and sank into the depths of the book.

Quinn came into my room what seemed like 2 seconds later, but what was really quite a long time later, saying I better get ready or I am going to be late for my first day of work. She left my room in a hurry calling the others to meet her at the car, it was time for school. I sighed and got up, picking a decent pair of slacks and a blue ribbed turtle neck, slipping on my most comfy, stiletto boots, and pulling my hair back in a loose bun at the nape of my neck. I grabbed my bag, and went out the door into my Honda.

**Quinn POV**

As I pulled into the school parking lot I looked around for a place to park, I heard Colette in the back scoff at the size, "I never knew this small of school existed, I thought it was only in the movies."

"Yeah well most people think vampires are only in the movies too." Derek said "there's a place over there to park" he continued, I swerved into that spot right before another silver Volvo could claim it. John clapped laughing at my cut off.

We made our way to the office, people staring at us while we walked. "You would think they have never seen new kids before" said Derek slinging an arm over my shoulder. We entered the tiny office; it had a lot of plastic plants and fold out chairs, but surprisingly a cozy affect on the small area. The woman behind the desk had a cheery smile, fake, pink, long nails, and un-natural orange hair with a bad perm, but still looking like a friendly woman. She looked up from her desk and her mouth dropped open. Derek chuckled lightly under his breath; I elbowed him in the side whispering, "Be nice." He just rolled his eyes. We got our schedules and a piece of paper each of our teachers have to sign. "Return this to me at the end of the day." The secretary said as she handed me my piece of paper.

"Brilliant, thank you so much." I said in my light British accent smiling an award winning smile.

"Laying it on a little thick don't you think?" said Colette under her breath as we exited.

"No such thing." I whispered back, a little smug.

The classes went by in a breeze, thanks to my 116 year life. Before we all knew it, it was lunch. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said sliding into a chair next to Derek, after going through the lunch line to buy food I wasn't going to eat.

"Well," started Colette, in full gossip mode,

"Just the highlights, I don't need to hear all of it." I said cutting in quickly.

"Well, a couple girls have already asked Derek out, only one asked John out, but he evil eyed almost all the girls who looked at him so that might have played into play too. I heard a whole bunch of guys planning how to ask you and me out, and I think it will be quite a humorous experience." She said giggling at the end, I smiled slightly at that, I could feel Derek stiffen beside me.

"What? Are you the only one allowed to get asked out and see their new techniques?" I said, poking him in the side, fake pouting. He just ruffled my hair, and I slapped him pretty hard for messing it up. Then I turned back to Colette, who was practically about to snap and the swerve of the conversation

"Is that- "I started to say,

"Wait, I'm not done." She said crossly, I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "It turns out that we aren't the only vampires who thought Forks was a good spot to live." She said looking meaningfully at a table in the corner. I turned to see who they were; I was surprised to see five golden eyes looking back at me questioningly.

**A/N: please review! I just needed to find a way to introduce the characters, read on!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Alice POV**

Rosalie was filling in everyone in that there were other vampires here in Forks, it turns out they were the ones who cut us off this morning. I was really getting excited to meet them, wondering if by chance Bella made it. But as we over heard some of there conversation I was wondering where they were from. The girl with darker hair had a British accent, a little bit, but it was clear she knew English fluently and she had beautiful gray-blue eyes. Then there was the dark, smoky blonde guy next to her who had is arm around her, he seemed very perceptive and calm. Then there was a dark haired guy who just seemed to be part of the group. Finally my eyes came to rest on the speaker. She was around average height, blonde, beautiful, not as beautiful as Rosalie but still pretty. She was just jabbering away, and by the look on the others' faces this happened often. I found it somewhat amusing that they were just going to take a humorous look on things about the whole human crushes and all. But then I heard, "Wait, I'm not done." From the blonde one and, "it turns out we aren't the only vampires who thought Forks would be a good spot to live." And my entire family looked up and all looked at the dark haired girl with weird eyes, who was looking over at us with some thing strange in her eyes. Was it worry? Concern? I don't really know why she would be feeling those feelings but who knows.

**Emmet POV**

I couldn't wait to meet these newbies. I had heard many rumors going around school. Like how they are from Europe, from one girls accent I think that is true, but how they burned down their old school, I think that was a lie. I was wondering if they would want to play baseball, Alice saw a thunderstorm/blizzard coming later today. But then I saw the look in the dark haired girls eyes, which by the way are like, blue! I was really confused, but I heard Alice saying she wanted to go over and say hello, I thought I might join her. So I followed her over to the table.

**Quinn POV**

It was really strange, I looked over and all I could think is that they might be the Cullens, the ones who had hurt my mom so bad. But I knew I couldn't judge them just yet. But thank god because of my power nobody can read my mind. It is complicated but because I can take so many forms, my brain has some sort of protection so I don't like loose my memory if I change my hair color or something, so I guess it also shields me from mind powers. Three of them got up and started to walk over towards us, a small pixie like girl with black spiky hair, followed by a super muscular guy, with brown curly hair. "Hello!" said the small girl in front, "I'm Alice Cullen, this is my brother Emmet," She said pointing him out as she introduced him. My stomach dropped. OH SHIT! What was I going to tell my mother, although she may have already found out, but then… My mind is going crazy with all these different thoughts processing at different rates.

"Hello, my name is Derek," Derek said looking at me with a worried expression, I quickly composed my features, "This is my girlfriend Quinn,"

"Hey," I said with my accent that I find really annoying.

"This is Quinn's brother and sister, John and Colette."

"Hello, I am so glad to meet you." Said Colette with perfect diction.

"Yea, we just wanted to come over and say hello," Said Emmet, starting to turn back towards their table.

"Um… I don't mean to be rude, but what are your last names?" said Alice.

"We are the Smiths, and Derek's last name is Swan." Said Colette before I could stop her.

"Swan?!" the two asked at the same time, bewildered. I looked at them defiant

"Yes, his last name is Swan, why?" I said icily, and I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I took a deep breath once I got outside. What on earth will I tell Bella, my mother? Derek came behind me and gave me a big hug; I hugged him back and laid my face against his chest, "I don't know what I am going to do." I said, getting a little hysterical.

"Shh… will you tell me what that was about?" he asked gently, and I went into the whole story. By the end his eyebrows were raised and understanding filled his eyes. "Well that definitely complicates things a bit." He said, stating the obvious.

"You think?" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I felt bad the moment it escaped my mouth. I knew he just wanted to help. "I'm sorry." I said looking up at him and giving him a gentle kiss.

"That's ok, I know that this is stressful." He smiled gently down at me. "But we may have to work on your manners." He said, lightening the mood, I gave a soft laugh.

"Well, I guess I realize why she is acting like she is." Derek went on.

"Like what?" I was rather confused.

"Well, mom has been acting so… momish. I don't know. It's just that she is really ever totally comfortable with you now." He said, thinking it through.

"Yeah, well, we're like best friends. I tell her everything, she tells me everything."

"Everything?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh. My. God. At a time like this too." I said trying hard not to laugh, but eventually I gave way. I kept laughing until the bell rang. "Dammit, I really don't want to go to class."

"Well, I think you should. And while you're at it I would apologize." He said, trying to act stern.

"Yes mum, puh-lease can you just be on my bloody side for this once, I mean." I smiled slightly, and started walking.

"I think I'll skip over the irony of that, and was I ever not?" He slipped a hand around my waist and I smiled at him as we made our way to our class.

We walked in the classroom just in time. Turned out Emmet and Alice had this class with Derek and I. I smiled sheepishly at them and sat next to Alice, after she gestured to the desk next to her. Derek cleared his throat, and I rolled my eyes. "Look," I began, talking to Alice. "I am really sorry I acted that way, I don't know what came over me…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"That is totally fine, it's just that we once knew a girl with the last name of Swan, so we were a little surprised, that's all. You see, she went missing about 50 years ago." Said Alice sadly.

"That's terrible, I am so sorry for your loss." I said playing along.

"Well, would you like to get some coffee, or pretend to, with our families to get acquainted better?" said Alice.

"Um…well" I said trying to think of a good excuse not to, when,

"We'd love to" said Derek brightly.

"Great, we can call our parents to meet us at a restaurant, or where ever, your choosing." Said Alice.

Then we had to stop talking because class had started.

_They seem nice enough. _I wrote on a piece of paper, sliding it over to Derek.

_**I know, we should think about what we're going to tell mom though. Assuming that she hasn't already found out. **_He slid the piece of paper back to me.

"Miss Smith, can you tell me the answer?" I looked up startled; Derek mumbled the answer under his breath.

"Negative fifty- four point six to the second power" I repeated what Derek said.

"Correct, glad to see someone knows what they're doing." I smiled politely and sat there the rest of the class, not paying any attention, just trying to figure out what the hell I am going to tell my mother.

After school, Emmet came running over to our car to give us directions. "Here ya go, we're going right over to get a table, it gets crowded after school. It's a little way out of town, but I'm sure you'll find it easy, just come ay-sap" he said lightly, hitting me on the back. I stumbled forward a little bit; Derek caught me, every one was laughing.

"See you later." Said Colette, getting in the front seat with me, "He is kinda' cute." She said.

"Don't even think about it Letty." I said, using her nickname. "He's with the gorgeous blonde."

"Well, I'm sure there is someone out there for me." She said in mock sadness. We all laughed.

"What are we going to tell mum?" I asked, after we had all finished laughing.

"I don't know." Said Derek, and he filled the other two in on all the problems.

"Wow, no wonder she's in a bad mood." Said John quietly. We all sat in silence, thinking until we pulled into our circular driveway. I turned around in my seat with a plan,

"I know this is bad but, what if we just don't tell her yet?" I said, felling guilty for keeping something like this from my mother.

"I don't think we have a choice." Said Derek, reflecting my guilt on his own face.

"Ah, well" said John brushing it away. "Let's get changed, leave a note for mom, and get outta' here before she comes home and suspects something."

"I guess that is our only plan." I murmured, feeling close to tears (not that I can cry).

"Come on," said Derek, walking to my door, and lifting me out by the arm, and keeping a firm grip on my waist as we made our way to the house. We each walked to our rooms, when I got to my room; I put on my most comfortable dark-wash skinny jeans, a long white tank top, and a big, baggy, gray cozy sweater that hung off one of my shoulders. I left my hair down, slipped on my everyday black flats, and went down stairs to write a note to Bella telling her we would be out, taking a quick shopping trip. The note said:

_Mum- _

_we went out for a little bit._

_Just to do something. We don't_

_Have that much homework so don't_

_worry. Be back when ever._

_Love from, Quinn_

_Derek, Colette,_

_And John_

We left right after everyone approved of the note. We drove up to the little Italian restaurant at around five-thirty p.m.; it was a nice little restaurant. We went in and saw all seven of them in the back. We walked over to the table and all took seats, smiling awkwardly. "Sorry, our mother was not able to make it, do to her busy schedule," I said.

**Jasper POV**

"Sorry, our mother was not able to make it, do to her busy schedule," the British vampire said, keeping her blue eyes steadily on Carlisle.

"That is unfortunate, I am sure we will meet her eventually." He said calmly. I was sensing guilt, _but_ I thought, _they couldn't be lying could they? I mean, what would they want to keep from us? _I saw Edward look at me questioningly, but I just shook my head, _it's nothing, I am just suspicious, _I thought to him. He just nodded looking bored and depressed like always once again.

**Carlisle POV**

I was interested at once in this vampire family. They were 'vegetarians' just like us, I could tell because of their eyes, but one was curious, she had blue eyes. I noticed when she spoke she had a slight British accent, but I was more intrigued by her eyes than anything.

"Well," I said, getting more curious by the second, "would you like to tell us your story first or shall we?"

"Why don't you go first." The British vampire said, seeming to talk more than the others.

"Well, I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my daughter Alice, who I believe you have already met, her husband Jasper, this is Edward, Emmet who you have also met, and his wife Rosalie." I heard a slight chuckle from the brown, curly haired vampire from across the table; he was looking at the blonde female vampire, who was glaring back at him. I looked at them questioningly, and then turned to Edward who had a slight smirk on his face, but shook his head slightly saying he wasn't going to share. "We have powers in this family, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel what your feeling and influence the feelings in the room." They nodded slightly. I went on to tell them our entire story, skipping over the part with Bella for Edward's sake.

"Seems to me like you have had an interesting life," Said the dark blonde vampire, who had his arm around the British vampire. "I can guarantee you that our experiences are not as interesting as all of yours."

"Oh I am not so sure." I said with a friendly smile, I think we will get along just fine.

_**A/N: **__**I promise it gets more interesting in future chapters!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Carlisle POV continued…**

"Well, my name is Derek." said the dark blonde vampire. "This is my girlfriend Quinn." He pointed to the British vampire. "This is Colette," he pointed to the blonde vampire, who smiled happily and waved, "and this is her real brother, John." Derek pointed to the dark, curly haired vampire.

"We also have powers in our family." Continued Quinn, taking on where Derek stopped. "I can change my appearance at will and those around me appearance's, which explains why my eyes are blue." She said giving a knowing smile. "Derek, can feel the feelings of others, and hear the thoughts behind the feelings. And John can tell when someone is lying, and can make people tell him the truth." Quinn said with a slight smile. "My mum was the first of us to change. Some crazy vampire attacked her. She hasn't really regretted being turned into a vampire; she had a tough life before." Quinn looked terribly guilty, like they were not supposed to tell anyone, and I could tell that she was sad remembering, "anyway," she said continuing, "I was the first one she changed, I lived in California and New York, long story short I was popular so I went to a lot of parties, I was drowning at a big party when she found me, my body was so damaged, even before that, with all the drugs I had been taking, drinking alcohol, the list continues" she said looking she said looking disgusted with herself. "I had also had a very messed up life as I am sure you have figured, so when she turned me, I was pleased, I could start over, be forgiven." I knew that wasn't everything to her life and I really wanted to find out more, but I could tell she didn't want to go any further. "Then we found the twins in the hospital my mom was working at, they were in there from a car accident, they were so scared to die, and so nice that my mom just had to change them. Finally we were in New York, we were taking a short cut home from a show we had just seen, and we found Derek in the street, just lying there, bleeding, well I am pretty sure I don't have to tell you what happened next. We traveled around the world a lot. I stayed in England for a while, about 50 years, while the others kept traveling in the states, I traveled all over while I was human, and so I wasn't really interested in the states. After awhile we decided we needed to settle down, and my mom remembered… I mean… she heard of Forks" I wondered why she seemed uncomfortable at the second, she quickly recovered. "So here we are, and that brings me to the close of our story." She said, smiling in relief that their story was done. _Wow, _I thought, _that's Quite a life they have here._ Edward chuckled and nodded in agreement.

**Alice POV**

I was entranced by their story; they must have had such an experience. I noticed however that as Quinn told the story she was reserved, especially on her and their mother's stories, I was wondering if there was still something they were keeping from us. They never mentioned their mother's name. "I was wondering, what is your mother's name?" I noticed my family look interested, it seemed I wasn't the only one who was wondering. At that moment Quinn's phone rang and she picked it up,

"Hello?" she said, her brow creasing, "No, I promise… I swear… What are you talking about... you have got to be kidding me…yeah okay…'kay…buh-bye" she clicked the end button on her light blue Sliver (type of phone). "Sorry, but we have to get going." She said looking meaningfully at her family. "We'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye" we all chorused

"Hey," Emmet called after them "there is supposed to be a big thunderstorm tonight, want to play baseball, you can bring your mom too." I saw Quinn look at Derek, who said,

"I'm not sure, but we would love to, is there anyway we can call or something to tell you whether we can come or not?"

"Yup, here" said Emmet, handing him a napkin with his cell on it.

"Thanks, bye" Derek said. He walked out hand in hand with Quinn, followed by Colette and John. We all sat down.

"Well, they seem nice." Said Rosalie.

"I like Quinn best." I said, and then when everybody looked at me, I just shrugged.

"Well, they definitely have a past; I wonder when their mom was changed." Said Carlisle.

"Did anyone else notice how they avoided the subject of their mother as much as possible?" said Emmet.

"Well, yeah, did you notice how it seemed like Derek got a text, and then right after that, Quinn got a phone call?" said Rosalie. I didn't get it,

"Maybe the mom text Derek, but when he didn't reply, she called Quinn." I said, I mean that was pretty obvious.

"I hope they will be able to join us for baseball, it should be interesting to meet this mother of theirs." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Did anyone notice that they looked at everyone except me?" said Edward, we all froze.

"Now that you say that, I suppose that's true."

"Isn't that just a little bit weird?" he continued.

"Maybe that's just because you always frown"

"Well I certainly hope they except our invitation." Said Carlisle, a worried expression playing on his face.

**Quinn POV**

"What are we going to do?" I said from the back seat, leaning against Derek.

"I don't know about you but I want to play baseball." Said John, Derek nodded in agreement, I sighed in exasperation.

"Look love," said Derek to me, "why don't we just talk to mom about it, and see what she says."

"I guess, but let's not mention to her this meeting, I think that might put her over the edge if this doesn't." I said. I was getting nervous as we pulled up into our driveway. We didn't know if she was home yet. She didn't actually call me at the Italian place. With quick thinking, I text Derek to call me, then he called me and hung up and I pretended to talk to my mother. I know they might have noticed, but it was easier to not bring up the fact that my mother, their ex - sister/best friend/lover, was still alive (in a matter of speaking). When we entered the house, my mother was on one of the many couches reading Wuthering Heights, in the slate fireplace, there was a perfect fire crackling.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi mom" was the reply everybody gave her ('mum' in my case).

"Look mum we need to talk," I said. She looked up from her reading, a question in her eyes, but there was also caution. I saw the fear at what the talk might bring hiding in the depths of her eyes.

"Mum, the Cullens are back." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

"Mum, the Cullens are back." I heard Quinn whisper. It didn't have as much of an affect on me as I was suspecting. I guess that because I have been trying to block them for so long, I just was blocking the feelings that might burst if I wasn't careful, having the shell that had been apart of my life for so long.

"Well, how did you find this out? Are they going to school with you? How long have you really known?" I asked, feeling slightly pissed off. To be honest I had changed once they had left, I feel responsible for these four vampires, who are like my kids. I am like the old Bella if she had lived 'til she was thirty, not twenty. I cared for these people, vampires, what ever you want to call them. The best thing is I know I can count on each one of them. I was pleased because I think I can handle myself if I met the Cullens-**no** **winch**-no matter the time of day, as long as I could prepare for it.

"Well…we sorta' like saw them at school, and we came to talking, please don't be mad." Said Colette very fast, looking worriedly at the others.

"I take all of you have found out my past with this certain coven." I said evenly, looking at Quinn, who bowed her head, I could tell she was dripping with guilt, and the feeling of stupidity for telling the others about our little secret. "Its ok honey," I said walking over to Quinn and cupping her face in my hands. If she could she would have been crying. "I understand that you had to tell them, I am glad you told them. I hate secrets, you know me, the less drama the better." I said winking at her, she smiled, and I could she her becoming less stressed.

"Well, they don't know you're here," said Quinn, "I thought it would be better if they knew when you are ready to tell them yourself."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I said, relieved, "I don't think I'm ready quite yet for them to know."

"Of course, but…um…" said John

"Well spit it out." I said giving him a slight nudge in the side with my elbow as we all sat down, now the tension in the room had died down.

"Well, see they invited us to go play baseball with them." Said Derek, looking hopeful, "And they asked us to invite you as well."

"Well, let me think how we can make this work." I said. I knew they all really wanted to go play baseball. They had played it in England regularly. I just didn't know how I could go and not have them recognize me.

"I could disguise you." Quinn said. Of course! That was it I could go disguised as another vampire, Isabella Smith, the one who I am now, not the human I was.

"You are brilliant, who is your mother who taught you so well?" I joked, of course I was referring to myself as her mother.

"This should be fun." She said, I mischievous glint to her eyes. Derek shook his head.

"I would watch out mom, be very specific in what you want to look like." He warned.

"I was only joking, god!" Quinn said in mock anger. "Come on mummy dearest, we need to get you ready." She said happily. "Colette, pick out some clothes. Choose around three, so we can all choose together."

"Should I be worried?" I asked, not talking about the disguise at all. Quinn picked that up,

"Don't worry, if you need to leave, you can. And we'll be with you the entire time. But it's not too late to turn back if you want to." She said gently touching my arm.

"I can do this." I said, I had become a much better actor than when I was a human, they would fall for it.

"'Kay, I promise I'll make sure it will turn out ok." She said, smiling gently at me, I swear we are more like best friends than mother and daughter.

"Here we are." She said opening the door to her bathroom. I sat down on her comfy little chair at her make-up counter and looked at myself in the mirror. I hadn't changed much. My hair was the same color only a little longer, with a slight wave. My face was perfect, not too big of any features, none too pointy, or sharp. I had a very soft loving face. My skin was pale, paler than it had ever been. I was beautiful. Not as beautiful as say, Quinn, but I definitely was not as plain as I was in my old life. Quinn was behind me changing her hair color from dark brown and back to what it was that morning.

"I think I like the dark brown," I suggested.

"I'm thinking the same thing." She said studying her image in the mirror, she had round blue eyes, like when she was a human; those were her favorite type of eyes that she has tried out. She now had semi-straight hair, with a slight curl at the very end that was about mid upper arm, it was silky smooth. She usually stayed about the same height, 5'9", or somewhere around there. She was curvy, but not to the extreme. Even though she was tall, she was almost dainty (She was a size five after all).

"Okay, so let us begin the make over." She said, I just loved her British accent, I guess you could say I was a proud mother. I took a deep breath. I could feel her changing my appearance, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it just felt like a light warm breeze. "Colette, I need the outfits now." She called gently. I heard Colette come in, I tried to open my eyes but there was a warm towel on me face. "Oh no, you don't get to see yourself until we are completely done with the make over." Quinn said, clearly pleased with her self.

"Don't worry mom, she did a great job."

"I know I did." Quinn said. Obviously she was very proud of herself. I couldn't help but smile; I loved my life, sometimes. I thought how lucky we were, we had a close family, we had money thanks to my job, and John's persuasiveness for buying stocks and figuring out what was the new big thing. "So, what if we picked this one?"

"No I think this one."

"But this one flatters her new look more, that one flatters her old look."

"What if we used this from this and put it with this,"

"Then add this to accent that color." I was getting very frustrated as they discussed what I was going to where. I could tell they were specifically not describing them that much, I wouldn't know.

"Okay mom, so just change into these." Quinn said taking off the towel on my face, and handing me some clothes, I looked around, all the mirrors were covered. I quickly put them on, not bothering to look at them; I still wasn't really into fashion, I loved shopping, but only if someone picked out the clothes for me. Quinn usually helped me with my outfits when I am going to go in public. I was anxious to see what I looked like. I chewed nervously on my lip, till Quinn and Colette came back in with different clothes on themselves. Colette was wearing semi baggy jeans, silver flats, and a green tank top with a hummer on it, and instead of saying hummer, it said bummer. Quinn was wearing loose dark gray sweats, low, to show her jutting hip bones, black flats, and a plain white tank top that showed a little of her flat stomach, with a little delicate chain around her neck with a little Eiffel Tower dangling from it, I had gotten it for her when we took our first trip together, she never took it off. Both had their hair in loose messy buns, Quinn's bangs falling all around her face. I was ready to see my new appearance.

"Why don't you stand write over here, by the floor length mirror?" Quinn said. "Ta da" they both said and the big cloth fell to the ground, I gasped I was looking at a familiar stranger. I knew it was me but it looked nothing like me. I had black silky hair down to mid back, it was perfectly straight, I had a more oval face than I did, my eyes were round, I had fuller lips, I had a pointier nose, but not hawkish, I was taller, 5'11" or so, I was thinner, more flat, but it was definitely not a bad thing, they had put me in loose, but fitted jeans, brown, small pumas, and a fitted, low neck (not v – neck), white t-shirt. They really did do a grand job. I looked around twenty, but you can tell I am an authority figure, a more mature style. I liked it.

"I love it." I said, hugging both the girls in turn. "Shall we go? I assume the boys are probably getting impatient" I said, chuckling when I heard John call up to us,

"You better hurry up, I got the directions and we are ready to go. We will leave without you if you don't hurry."

"We're comin' you bloody fool" Quinn shouted down the stairs with a slight smile on her face, we were already descending. I laughed, feeling ready for anything, I had my family and they will always be there for me. "Stay here" whispered Quinn in my ear, running down the stairs, Colette on her tail (not literally). "Gentlemen, I present you the wonderful Isabella Smith." I walked down the stairs human speed.

"Nice job love," said Derek, pulling Quinn closer to him and giving her a kiss on the forehead. It reminded me of when Ed- I had to stop my self, I was going to be strong for my family.

"Fantastic, you look great now can we go?" asked John, fidgeting restlessly.

"Of course, no need to pop a vein." I said, ruffling his hair as I walked by, out to the car. We took the element, even though it only had four seats, it had four wheel drive, which was best for this type of odd weather, a mix between a blizzard and a thunder storm. Most of the snow had melted, but there was a lot of ice still. We decided I would drive since I was the best driver on ice. Quinn sat on Derek's lap, since there was not another seat. The boys were just in their everyday worn jeans, John with a t-shirt and a hat, and Derek with a t-shirt and a scarf (the scarf is good, it is supposed to look good), his hair messy, as usual, not that long, but definitely shaggy. I was getting a little worried about Quinn however, she hadn't hunted in a while, I tried to think how long…two months…three months? The circles under her eyes were getting more defined. Once I stopped the car, I recognized the area, we would have to get out now and run the rest of the way to the clearing where I had been last time the Cullen's had played baseball. I gripped onto my pearl necklace that Quinn had got me about 25 years ago for my birthday. I don't know if I can do this, as if sensing my worry, Quinn squeezed my shoulder as she got out, silently encouraging me to be brave. At least with my power, I don't need to worry about Edward digging into Derek, Colette, or John's mind, it was sort of for people like Edward and such, it is as if I never existed in the minds of those they are reading, but the persons mind they are reading still have me in there mind except the mind reader people can't read it unless they are just thinking about me out of context or anything like that.

**Quinn POV**

As we got out of the car, I noticed we were in the middle of no where.

"I think we just go perfectly straight from here," said John looking doubtful.

"Yes we do." My mom said quietly. I smiled at her, and she returned the smile, she was so brave for doing this.

"Let's race," said John, the most competitive person you know. I smiled, I was very fast and flexible, I would wipe that smirk right of that face.

"You're on" I replied, shaking his hand. Colette just rolled her eyes, it was clear she was going to run leisurely with my mom.

"On your mark, get set…go!" my mom said laughing as we took off. I was right away in the lead Derek close behind me, who was followed closely by John. I could tell we were getting closer, I could start to smell them, but then I felt hands wrap around my waist and heard Derek's voice in my ear,

"Not so fast miss," I laughed, but then he swung me over his shoulder, I started to fight halfheartedly against his grip.

"That is so not fair. I was going to win too!" I yelled at him, still smiling. We entered the clearing still laughing, but he put me down. I punched him lightly on the shoulder, fake pouting. Then John came running out of the forest, glaring at us.

"At least you got second instead of third, you don't have to look at as last place." I said, smiling.

"Haha, very funny." He said, but I knew he wasn't mad because he ruffled my hair.

"Oi, watch it," I said playfully scowling at him.

"Yeah dude, do not mess with her hair, she gets pissed" said Derek seriously, looking "scared". I just laughed, and smiled at the Cullen's who were laughing, looking at us humorously, or smirking, at the display we just put on.

"Hey," I said.

**A/N: I haven't been getting a ton of reviews, and I don't know if that is cuz people just don't like my fan fic or people just don't feel like reviewing so…I don't think I am going to post again until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter…so review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Alice POV**

"Hey," said Quinn, who was dressed in gray loose sweats, low cut to show off her jutting hip bones, she just had a simple white tank top on, with a nice plain necklace that I noticed earlier today. She seemed to have changed her hair; it was more of a dark brown than a reddish color. It looked good; her boyfriend looked decent as well, so did her brother John.

It was good to see them just hanging out, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh myself. We heard them before we saw them. We all heard Quinn yell about how it wasn't fair because she was going to win; I assumed they were having a race. I heard two of them laughing, and seconds later I saw Quinn on Derek's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, kicking and laughing, he set her down and then John came out, clearly not pleased to have lost. We all watched there little squabble, smiling at all the different reactions. We all laughed at the part when they were talking about how not to mess with Quinn's hair. I think all of us will be good friends. I looked over to Edward, who had a pained expression on his face watching Quinn and Derek. I went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Just then Colette came out of the woods with another vampire, who was there mother.

**Carlisle POV**

I was excited to see that their mother had come as well. She had a kind smile as she looked at her children and hit John on the back of the head because he was still going on about the race. He rubbed the spot where she had hit him. She just rolled her eyes and looked at Quinn, raised her eye brows. Quinn just shrugged, "Sorry, it was all Derek's fault though" she said pointing to her boyfriend with an accusing finger. Their mother just laughed under her breath, and walked up to me. She had long black hair, she was tall and skinny. You could tell she was the mother because she was more maturely dressed then the others.

"Hello," she said in an even calm voice, "My name is Isabella Smith; it is so nice to meet you. You must be Carlisle." She said smiling warmly at me; I heard a gasp from behind me. I knew it was Edward, and she seemed to too. She looked up at him, comprehension flicked through her eyes, but then it was gone. "Is something wrong?" she asked Edward, looking worried.

"No, of course not," He said shaking his head, looking at her again with a curious expression. I was wondering what was up. I mean I know their mother's name was Isabella, but all the same.

**Emmett POV**

I heard a gasp when their mother said her name; I knew at that second how hard this really is for Edward. It was strange, but I could swear that as Isabella looked at Edward, a small flash of pain or comprehension or something I couldn't put my finger on occurred through her eyes. I saw Quinn step forward warily, keeping her eye's on Isabella the entire time. Isabella recovered from the odd expression seconds after it happened, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Quinn sigh with relief and step back to stand by Derek. If you really thought about it, they were a good couple. I am sure Edward read my mind and is really depressed right now. "Enough standing around, let's play some ball!" I said, needing to lighten the mood.

"Hell ya" said Quinn, in her British accent, which, by the way, I find really funny.

"Let's do this thing" said Derek, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"I am sure we all know the rules?" said Carlisle just as a crack of lightning flashed through the sky. Alice told us it wouldn't rain on us, but she still was a little skeptical about this game. However nobody really knows what Alice is thinking, except Edward and she can even keep him out. Reading my thoughts Edward came over to me,

"Well, how are we going to pick the teams?" he asked.

"I don't have any idea, I would say lets leave it up to the parents." I said, shrugging. Carlisle walked up to us with a question in his eyes.

"Edward, are you okay?" he said, concern apparent in his eyes. I looked around; I saw Derek, Quinn, Colette, John, and Isabella in a small group. It almost looked as though they were arguing, I looked at Edward,

"What are they thinking? It looks like they're arguing."

"Well, I'm not really sure. It seems it has something to do with Quinn, but I still can't grasp it fully. It's strange I can only read John, Colette, and sometimes Derek. I can't read Isabella"-wince-"or Quinn, it is a mystery I have yet to solve." He said, obviously fazed by this complication.

**Quinn POV**

I was feeling slightly weaker than usual because of keeping my mother a different person on the outside. That is to say, I pretty much changed her appearance, so I am keeping some of her true self away. And since she has so many emotions, with her full self in this matter, it takes a little more energy than that of a regular hard working day for a vampire. I was fine, but my family was over reacting. It also just so happens that I haven't been hunting in around ten weeks, so that might play a part too. We were in a small group away from the Cullen family. Luckily, my mom's power is to protect her self and others from mind powers, it is more affective if she makes contact but she is able to protect without touch, but the people with the mind power may be able to hear snitches of the thoughts going through a persons head at the time (cough cough Edward cough cough).

Well I told them that I was going to play baseball anyway. I was fine, it just seemed as though I got one hour less of sleep last night (I am talking metaphorically). We walked out to where all the Cullen's were standing,

"What should we do for teams?" I said. I was so ready just to run.

"Well we were thinking Emmet and Alice would be the captains if that is okay with you." Carlisle said, we all nodded.

"Come with me Isabella, we will referee together." Said Esme gently pulling my mom with her to what looked to be the sidelines.

"Oh! Of course." Said my mom, quickly following Esme. I was very proud of my mother's acting skills; if I didn't know better I would say she was Isabella Smith through and through. All of a sudden a wave of dizziness whooshed down upon me, I was able to recover quick enough that I don't think anyone saw me. However I did catch the eye of Alice who was looking at me with concern. I just nodded slightly to show I was fine. I think I could get along with Rosalie and Alice, I just don't really know what they're like I wonder if they like shopping.

"Okay, Emmet picks first." Carlisle's voice roused me out of my thoughts.

"'Kay, I pick Rose." He said.

"I pick Edward." Alice Said.

"I pick Derek."

"I pick Quinn."

"I pick Carlisle."

"I pick Jasper."

"I pick John."

"I pick Colette." Alice finished, smiling smugly to herself.

"Then let the game begin." Said Esme from the other side of the field, her and my mother were talking like old friends (not to mention they were, but I mean as Isabella Smith, not Swan). We all lined out on the field, Emmet's team going to bat first. I was out field, I loved to run fast. Emmet went to the plate first and swung the bat back and forth waiting for Colette to pitch. Colette sent the ball flying right into Alice's waiting hand. Alice threw the ball back to Colette, who started her wind up. Emmet got ready this time, and swung the bat, and made contact with the ball. I saw the ball fly high over my head, and I started running, I saw Edward running too, but I knew I could make it there before him. Okay, so maybe I was showing off a little. Sure enough I reached where the ball was starting to get closer to land and I jumped as high as I could and caught it. I ran back out to the playing field grinning the entire way. I loved to run; it released all my stress that had been building up all day. Derek laughed at my elation, obviously proud of me for getting that high ball. All of a sudden things were spinning, I focused on the ground and the spinning stopped. I looked up and I threw the ball back to Colette, who winked at me and smiled. I tried to return the smile as best I could. I could be strong, I could make it through this game and then we would go home and I would just lay on the couch with Derek and watch America's Next Top Model re-runs, and I would laugh at Derek complaining we couldn't watch football (you would call it soccer in America) and I would make some smart-ass remark that would make him laugh and we would just stay there for awhile.

The game continued, each inning becoming more difficult for me. I don't really know if I can keep going. My team was winning 5 to 4, we were out in the field again and Edward was left and I was right. Rosalie was up to bat and me and Edward both went sprinting into the trees (we had started a new competition, who could get to the ball first). I stopped abruptly, knowing I couldn't go any further, it was too much, but I knew I had to hold out strong for my mom or our plan would fall to the rubbage of who knows where. The trees started spinning which I knew was not a good sign, I tried to clear my head but nothing would work I wanted my mother to run but I don't know what I could do. All of a sudden my body gave way, and all went dark…OH SNAP!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Alice POV**

The vision hit me right at the moment Quinn and Edward raced into the forest. It was of Quinn muttering "run mum, run…please." And then she collapsed into the mossy green surroundings. Once it was done I blinked, I was rather confused, it didn't help that everyone was surrounding me with worry on their faces, Edward looked the most worried since he had seen the vision in my mind.

"Alice? What happened?" said Jasper soothingly, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I... I …saw Quinn, she just kinda' passed out, she said like… 'mom run, mom…please', and then she collapsed, it looked like she was very weak, but I can't understand why." I stammered as fast as I could. I looked over at Quinn's family, they were all staring at their mother who was shaking slightly and looked even paler. Finally she looked at Derek, who nodded, and ran as fast as she could out of the clearing in the direction in which they came. Esme made as if to follow her, but John stepped in the way,

"No, she's fine, let her go."

"But she looked very upset; I think I should go help her, please." Said Esme with nothing but concern on her face, John just shook his head. Then everything went dark again, I saw Bella, as a vampire running through the streets of forks, as if she were running away from where we are at this very moment. Then it all clicked together, Derek's last name is Swan, their mother's name is Isabella, at first they didn't want to have us meet her, Quinn's power is to change other's and her selves appearance .I started translating simple gifts into Latin, then French, next German, and so on. I looked over at Edward nervously and he just looked frustrated, he hadn't heard what I saw or my new information about this mysterious family.

"We should go get Quinn, and then I think we will go home unfortunately." Colette said smiling uncomfortably.

"Why don't we go help you find her, we know this forest quite well, we've returned here many times, the entire forest is big green and leafy, she could've fallen anywhere." Carlisle said, smiling gently at the family.

"I bet you have." Said John, fake kindly. Derek elbowed him in the side. I was looking around at everybody; nobody missed that except Edward who looked like he was going to puke. _What's wrong? It looks like you're going to be sick. _I thought careful to keep my other thoughts out of the way. Edward looked at Jasper who had close to the same expression, only he hid it better. Derek was clenching his jaw, when I realized all these vampires had close to the same power.

"We need to go find Quinn." Said Jasper, looking weak himself.

"Well we'll go once we know where she is, or at least have a plan." Said Rosalie, sneering although I could tell she was worried, it seemed like she liked Quinn.

"Well, we're not going to know until we start looking, although it will be easy, Edward, go with Emmet, go the way you ran to get the baseball." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing, which it was.

"Right," said Emmet, slapping himself on the head. And he and Edward ran as fast as they could in the direction that Quinn and Edward ran to catch the baseball.

**Emmet POV**

We were running through the forest trying to catch Quinn's scent. It was kind of creepy how she just passed out. _I think they're hiding something from us. _I thought to Edward, he shot me a 'no duh' look, I just shrugged and told myself I would think more in depth once we got to the house and I can to talk to Rosalie.

Edward stopped in his tracks all of a sudden, and right then I caught the scent to, it was weak, almost like a light citrus smell, only in a gentle form, it wasn't stinging or anything, just like a slight fragrance when you peel an orange. Our best bet is that that is Quinn's scent; it was definitely a vampire's scent. We followed the scent to an area with lush green trees covered in moss and surrounded by moss covered rocks and large overgrown bushes, we couldn't see Quinn anywhere, it must have been around a square mile patch. I started looking through all the bushes and around rocks to see if I could find any hint Quinn had been there. She hadn't left any tracks while she was running, so that challenged things a bit. Edward followed my lead (for once), looking worried.

I was interested at once, he hadn't showed so much emotion since- Edward waved his arm around in front of my face to get my attention clearly unpleased, yet excited.

"Look what I found, there tracks, it looks like her feet were dragging." Edward said pointing to the ground. We followed the tracks to a gigantic lush green bush, with large sharp thorns, between two large moss covered rocks. Edward looked in the bush and tried to pull back but his hair got stuck on a thorn, swearing and spitting he untangled him self, glaring at me,

"She's in there," he said gesturing with his head in the direction of the bush, "one of us will need to carry her, she's out cold." I made my way to the bush to see where Quinn was, there she was she looked so small and delicate compared to when she was talking with John and Derek before the game, her hair was caught in some thorn branches and there were rips in her clothing, I felt bad for her, she still looked like she was in pain. I got her up in my arms as gently as I could her knees bent over one arm, my other arm supporting her shoulders. Her head was back exposing her neck and her delicate necklace. She was so light in my arms; it was like carrying a child.

"Wow, she's in a lot worse state then I thought she would be in…have you ever noticed how dramatic our lives are?" Edward asked looking at me with nothing but pain in his eyes.

"Nope, I like an interesting life, a boring life would be so…boring" I said while he chuckled, the pain never leaving his eyes. We ran back toward the clearing, more slow than on our way here because I was carrying Quinn and I didn't want to take any chances damaging her anymore.

We broke into the clearing about two minutes later, and I ran to the two families. Derek took her almost immediately from my arms when we reached the clearing, her head resting on his chest weakly.

**Quinn POV**

Once it went black, about a fourth of my working brain knew I was unconscious, but the rest of me was experiencing an unconscious dream or something of the sort. At first I was just sitting on the floor in a room that was like a stone box, all the stone was seared as if there had just been a fire, now I was just sitting there. All of a sudden flames shot up all around the place in the room I looked around frantically for a way to escape my fiery cell. That is when I saw it, large mahogany doors reaching around thirteen feet tall and about eight feet wide, they had large golden accents and were detailed to perfection that it would take even the most skilled vampire centuries to make and carve, with the gold accents and everything. The door too was seared, however it had a sort of elegance around it that it simply took your breath away.

I ran as fast as I was able to, to the door, I swung open the doors with almost all my strength, and what I saw was nothing. It is impossible to describe it was like everything was one but then still nothing at all, it was pitch black, but the light was blinding me. Then I was falling, through all my memories, then it all stopped I was on looking and feeling my whole life from the beginning.

I was an infant, gurgling happily at my mother, I saw all my relatives come and make themselves look very stupid trying to "talk baby", then I saw my first Christmas, my father coming home with the announcement that he was now co-owner of his big business/company, and then he brought an average sized teddy bear, only it was made out of the finest cashmere he could find, with a deep red, silk ribbon around it's neck, and real rare black pearls for eyes and three, 21 karat gold buttons down his front, and it was all for me. I saw as I went from infant to toddler, toddler to child, then it was when the memories got painful.

**A/N: ok so, I am going to ask for at least 7 reviews now because it seems that unless I ask for reviews I don't really get them, except for like two of you who are AWESOME! So please review it makes me want to continue, and if you have constructive criticism it is welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: ok people! A ton of people have been reading but not so much reviewing!**

**Jasper POV**

I noticed that Quinn's emotions were really thin and settled and at peace, with a mixture of happiness also. Eventually Quinn started changing, but not by much, her hair was getting thicker, and changing color to a deep raven black with variations, it fell down over her shoulders but not by much, her lips were petite yet round and very delicate, her frame was getting bonier and her eyes stayed exactly the same, her skin started having a more ivory tone to it. The oddest thing was however that her emotions got stronger, like there was a wall holding them back but now the wall was broken. I heard a couple gasps, and turned to see her family all staring at her in wonder,

"That's her true form." Breathed Colette, John nodded in agreement and looked wonderingly at Quinn, Derek looked slightly surprised but not as fazed as the others (I am guessing he has seen her true form before). Edward gasped as well, I looked at him quizzically, all of a sudden, he was by my side whispering rapidly,

"It seems that when she is…changed shall I say, I cannot read her mind, but now she is in her true form I can read her thoughts as if she were screaming them in my ear." He said, with wonderment in his voice.

All of a sudden I felt a different range of emotions, it was regret, wishful, hope, resignation, anger, anguish, sadness, and pain, pain was so apparent that I was going to fall over if I didn't support myself. I clutched to Emmet's arm to keep myself upwards, I could see Edward with a pained expression on his face, he clearly could hear/see what was happening in Quinn's head. I looked at Derek, knowing he shared close to the same powers as us, his head was just hung and he rubbed his temples as if trying to get rid of a migraine (multiplied by 10).

That's when Quinn started mumbling and shaking and squirming, everyone (both families) crowded around her to see what she was saying, myself, Edward, and Derek stayed back however, trying to distance ourselves from the despair that was threatening to engulf us. I saw with amusement that Carlisle was writing down things that Quinn was saying, nothing but curiosity was going through the crowd of spectators.

**Carlisle POV**

I brought a notepad to write down everything Quinn was saying, to try to piece it together or ask Quinn or Edward about it. I wanted to solve the mystery of this young girl.

**Alice POV**

I was kneeling right next to Quinn's head so I could hear the best, but I was starting to wonder if I even wanted to solve the mystery of Quinn Smith.

**Quinn POV**

I started to relive through all my good memories, but that phase was gone, never to return. I was in the sixth grade; I was popular, until Sandy Weber came. I hated that girl, but eventually we became best friends, of course I was still the leader, she my second in command, but that was an agreement we both came to. But at the first sleepover of the year, which was always hosted at my house, my mother met Sandy, and noticed she was very petite, slim, and long and lean, my mom always wanting to be the best, and that most certainly included her daughter being perfect.

That was when it started, my mom banished all things that were non-organic from the house, I only had one toddler sized bowl of rice and vegetables, sautéed in coconut oil (that is even less fatty than organic olive oil) for each meal (twice a day, lunch and dinner), for breakfast I had brown rice- rice cake with natural peanut butter (that had nothing in it but crushed peanuts and a drop of oil).

In the ninth grade I was Maria in West Side Story at my school. My mom insisted that she be costumer. She made wonderful costumes; I thought she was encouraging me, that for once she was proud, that she didn't feel the need to be ashamed of me. I didn't really realize how wrong I was until I tried on my costume. It was a size three, I was a size five. My father told me that being a size five was great, since I was 5'9"; it worked out well in correspondence to my body. My mother didn't agree, she refused to change my costume, so it went on. I only ate half of a raw pepper a day, with a teaspoon of the natural peanut butter a day so I wouldn't collapse. My mom encouraged me, I finally made it to a size three, I was miserable. My mom bought me a whole new closet of the best designer clothes, all sizes three and extra small and extra long. She couldn't have been happier that she now had the daughter that every girl wanted to be like.

My parents fought almost every night, screaming as loud as they were possible the most insulting things anyone could ever say to each other. I would just lie in bed hugging my high quality teddy bear in my arms for comfort. The same year of my eating problem, I found out my mom was having an affair with our driver. I was stunned our driver was a good six years younger than my mom. But the worst part was right before my eighth grade graduation my dad found out about my mom's affair. Our driver was fired, my mom and dad got a divorce, my mom got me, and we moved to New York, into a multimillion dollar loft, my dad stayed in California, with the gigantic mansion, I visited my dad during summer vacation. I wish I could say "The End", but I would be lying. That is just where everything started. My mom quickly climbed the social chain to the top, nobody messed with a Beshoules (pronounced: Bah- show) thanks to my mother. I made friends quickly, I was a straight A student, I was in all the plays even possible for me to be in, I had the perfect boyfriend (team captain for the school's soccer team, also straight A student, tall, perfect hair, blah blah…), I had the perfect life, rich, thin (I was still size three), only child, and thank the mighty lord, I had the best friend ever. Her name was Tamara, but people called her Tami, she was from England. That is where I got my British accent from. I started to have one from hanging out with her so much, but my mother encouraged me to keep it going. We did everything together, we shopped together, we rebelled together, we checked out the new hot restaurants together with our boyfriends, we went clubbing, tried our first cigarettes together, we even started doing the same drug. We started doing the same drug. That fact will haunt me for the rest of my eternity.

I will always remember sneaking out late with our boyfriends and thinking we were cool, we would smoke then go to clubs and get high. Though, I will always remember me and Tami both stabbing those needles into our arms, both having some extremely expensive fabric tied tightly around our upper arm.

It still haunts me, I still see her, still remember her blank face one day, as I came through her window after climbing her fire escape to see why she wasn't meeting me to go to the new club we wanted to check out. I walked into her room and saw her lying there. In the middle of the floor she was just there, around her was her china box full of drugs, and in her limp hand was…was…the needle.

I ran to her, shaking her slightly, I started shaking with sobs…why?...was I being punished?...was someone up there just trying to ruin my life?...after that I hid all her …stuff, and I ran, I ran and ran and I didn't stop until I was at my house. I ran to my room and I took my stash and threw in into the fire in the fire place in the living room and watched as everything burned and how it affected the fire.

I just sat there, tears running down my face silently as I waited; waited for something I am not sure of. But like all movie moments this came to a close all too quickly, my mom burst into the room, I could smell, as well as see that she had been drinking heavily, and that she was going to throw her stress and frustration out all on me. I thought she was just going to scream, but what I was not expecting was this.

She walked right up to me, breathing heavily, I tried to hold my breath at the smell, and she took me by the hair roughly and pulled my head back so I was facing the high ceiling. Then she pushed me down into one of the large winged leather armchairs, it hurt, and I didn't realize it but this was only the beginning. She then started throwing everything that was hard and non-breakable at me as hard as she could. Then she took the poker from the firer and started hitting me as hard as she could, and beating me with all her might. All the while I was yelling for her to stop, but she was yelling right back at me about how everything was my fault, that if it wasn't for me she would still be married, that if it wasn't for me she would be more successful because I was such a mistake. She shouted at me for hours telling me how everyone hated me, which was why my father didn't come to visit anymore, that he was too ashamed to look at my face because I was so ugly.

Then she held my face as hard as she could and dragged me to all the mirrors and told me to look at my reflection, and asked me if I saw the same ugly wench she saw. Then she started pointing out every single flaw that she could think to say how much was wrong with me, telling me that even if I had a large wart on my nose nobody would notice because I was already looking like an ugly prostitute.

That night I crushed all the mirrors I could, because that was all I saw in them, an ugly wench with the same eyes as my own.

**A/N: ok…so I know that was a really harsh chapter but I did rate it teen for a reason! So I am really sorry if it was a little too harsh but it does kind of play into the story a little later…please if you didn't like this chapter let me know and I can get a little less specific in future chapters if it was too much! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Alice POV**

We were all crowded around her, Carlisle even taking notes so we could piece them together (he is really nosy sometimes). At first she seemed content, like she was having a good dream; she even let out a weak laugh. But then she started saying things,

"No! I promise... why...yes mom…I didn't eat anything I swear…I have shrunken to a size four… only one more size to go…thank you for coming to the show…I promise!!...no…no…no…no…no…this can't be happening … please … no … gross …" I was so confused, then I heard Edward behind me,

"Trust me Carlisle if I were you I wouldn't want to know this stuff," I looked back at Edward and his face was a mask of disgust and sadness.

That look would most likely make anyone want to try to wake her up and go away, however it just made me want to know even more about what she was thinking/dreaming (if you call it dreaming since she isn't really supposed to be able to sleep).

**Edward POV**

I saw her being beaten by her mother, and after all she had been through up to that too. I was starting to feel sick with sadness, and pity. By now Jasper had run back to our house, Alice hasn't even noticed she is so curious about Quinn, Derek has gone back to his house, and quite honestly I was thinking about following their examples, when I "heard" from Quinn's mind that she was remembering more things, and I was interested.

**Quinn POV**

I just kept reliving my human life, I couldn't stop it. I was going through fast forward through the rest of the school year that year, then came the last day of my Junior year.

I was walking through the gorgeous green lawns in front of my school shaded by even more gorgeous oak trees, elms, and maple trees. It looked like in the movies, over-privileged white kids in the latest style clothing, perfect cloudless day overhead, not a care in the world. Well, for most. Tomorrow was Tami's funeral, I had everything picked out. I had my dress, my head piece, shoes, which car I would bring, which driver would drive me there, I even had my plane ticket for after. After the funeral I would go to visit my dad, and try to forget about my life in New York, at least for the summer.

I was walking towards my boyfriend's limo with about five other of my friends, it was a tradition, we were going to stop at his house, burn our textbooks we don't need for next year, eat a little (well they will, my mom has banned me from eating), then when it's late enough we'll go out clubbing, nobody ever denies us anything, nobody's allowed to, because our last names are Beshoules, or Van Kier, or even Tokay (that's right, one of my friend's last name is Tokay), we were the people, the owners wanted us at their clubs, who cares if we're under aged?

We did exactly that, people stared as we danced in the club, some even took pictures, I felt like an animal in a damn fine zoo.

We eventually got dropped off at all our different multi-million dollar lofts or mansions at around 4 o'clock in the morning. I snuck into my house trying to sneak around and hide in the shadows just to make sure my mother wouldn't see me if she was awake. Those episodes that had happened earlier had kept happening about once a week, eventually a teacher asked me why I was limping; I just limped a little faster to get away from that teacher. I was almost to my room when a light clicked on behind me.

I turned around quickly, it was my mom. Luckily she was on the phone with someone and hadn't noticed me. I snuck a little faster into my room and quickly took off my ripped sweatshirt that hung very loosely around my bony shoulders, my torn jean mini skirt, and my black ten thousand dollar ballet flats. I changed into my boxer shorts and a skimpy white tank top, I put on some ankle socks and got into my tempra - pedic bed with hand made royal blue silk sheets and pillow cases, and the best non – down comforter money could buy, which was covered in an off – white velvet duvet. I held my teddy bear close and fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please review! **

**p.s. REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Colette POV**

I was starting to get really worried about Quinn. Jasper and Derek had already left and it looked like Edward would be leaving soon too. Carlisle was taking notes, Alice and I were listening, saying things that Carlisle missed, but sometimes she would say whole sentences and sometimes she would just scream with no sound.

**Rosalie POV**

I think I am feeling sorry for this girl. Odd. As I looked at her lying there on the ground, I felt great pity, she looked like she was around a size three…she was incredibly bony, and she looked like a supermodel, the ones you see on the runway. I felt a light twinge of jealousy, followed by a wave of guilt; it looked like this look was forced upon her.

Once she got better, I will take her on a shopping trip, and Colette and Alice can go on their own little shopping spree too. I didn't want to deal with Colette, I could deal with Alice but, I didn't know if I could deal with another Alice as well.

**Quinn POV**

Tami's funeral was well attended; I mean what can you expect? Her family name was as big as ours. Our families were extremely close friends. We were the two of the very topmost families in the entire State of New York. Many attended the service in The Cathedral Church of Saint John the Divine. However only those closest to the family were invited to the burial. It was an extremely rainy day, the sky was gray, it was darker due to no sunshine, and at the moment of her burial, there was a light drizzle. It was quite a scene, there were many reporters and photographers present. Of course they were all "hiding".

I was wearing my thick tank strap silk black dress which was high necked and very low backed. I wore my v- toed black jimmy choos, with no heels. I had my hair back in a loose ponytail, with the ends curled, and I had a tiny black head piece pinned to the side of my head with a small black veil that came down to my nose. I also had black velvet elbow length gloves to complete the look.

We all stood there as some people said a few words, all of us with our black umbrellas, from Barneys. Finally it was my turn to say a few words; I would be the last person to say something, I stepped up in front of the crowd, ready for my speech.

"Tami was the best friend any one could have. She was loyal, brave, and always ready with a comeback if you needed to get back at someone." The crowd laughed a sorrowful laugh right on queue. "I always admired her, she was so confident; she never backed down from anything, good or bad. She wasn't ever afraid of this day, she always said, 'Life comes, and death does as well, and the wheels on the bus go round and round.' And so they do, I never thought of her as a philosopher, but I guess she knew more than she let on." I smiled sadly, her mother was sobbing into her step – father's shoulder, my mother dabbed her own eyes with a dainty piece of lace. "I will always remember Tami Denison, and I am sure we all will, so this is for the wheels on the bus, may they forever go round and round." And I started a song me and Tami wrote together, her mother had asked me before to sing it as the last thing for people to remember Tami by.

So I sang my heart out, while they lowered down Tami's casket to the grave.

_You never know,_

_which way your heart will go._

_And sometimes, you'll be sure to go, to go with it,_

_And the world keeps on turning,_

_While we are still burning,_

_trying to find the way. trying to find the way, of the dear one _

_Life comes and Life goes,_

_But we are one, no one can close,_

_We are the door to the everlasting,_

_that one day we will enter._

_You never know,_

_which way your heart will go,_

_while the world keeps on turning,_

_my heart they are burning._

_But we'll stay strong,_

_As strong as no one,_

_And we will live,_

_No one can deny,_

_And that is why,_

_We say good – bye,_

_To the ever lasting._

_As the wheels,_

_Yes, the wheels, keep on turning._

Everyone clapped for me when I was done, I saw a video camera recording the entire song, and knew that I would see the news tomorrow, and the main story would be, 'High School Daughter, Tamara, of _the _Denison family of New York, has a funeral at which best friend, Quinn Beshoules, sings a life changing song.' I can just see it now, a video of me singing, with tears running down my cheeks. People would have sympathy, and I would be in California trying to forget all this. Not what you would call a movie moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Quinn POV**

I drove away from the cemetery with the new driver Randy, he was about 52, and was around 6'2", he had a full head of white hair, and he was skinny as a rail, he was a sweet old man and didn't talk too much. He was driving our new car, a black Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S, with black leather interior, with silver accents.

We pulled up to the airport and I got on the plane easily, and it took off on the way to California.

When I got there, my dad was waiting for me with his driver, I said hello to both men, my father gave me a one arm hug. Looked at me with sympathy, and said,

"How about our first stop is IN – N – OUT?" I nodded my head vigorously, now I could eat.

We got into my father's Jaguar Super V – 8, and took off to the nearest IN – N- OUT. I got a burger with raw onions, no cheese, and I split my fries with my dad. Of course I only ate half of my burger and around four fries, and I would be having a leaf of lettuce for dinner (I had to stay around my size, other wise I would need to get a new wardrobe).

On the way back to the house, the car stopped I looked outside and saw we were at a car dealership.

"I thought that since you are now 16 and I missed your birthday and you will be gone again for your 17th birthday, I would give you your birthday present late, and early." I was so excited he was getting me a car! My mom said it wasn't necessary because we had a driver, but I did just get my drivers license.

We looked around for a while, but finally I found my new car. It was a 2008 Audi RS 4 Cabirolet, it was black with dark gray interior, and it was the perfect car for me. Of course it was around 90,000, but it was for both birthdays so my father assured me it was about right.

I spent my time in California in sheer bliss; I befriended my old friends once again, I climbed the social latter so once again I was on top (let me tell you, it is harder in the summer). I went to all the hottest new clubs, restaurants, and nobody even thought of not inviting me to their parties.

Unfortunately, all my friends were into drugs, so I became addicted once again. I was a smoker, so I could no longer sing. I was the party girl, but nobody saw anything wrong with it.

**Esme POV**

We were all standing around Quinn, when she started humming a beautiful tune. It looked like if she could, she would be crying in her dreams. I felt my dead heart go out to her, but I was also worried about their mother. Finally she started talking again,

" High School Daughter, Tamara, of _the_ Denison Family of New York, has a funeral at which her best friend, Quinn Beshoules, sings a life changing song…I'm flying Frontier Randy, just park the Maserati here…hello…no thank you…thank god…pass the fries…" I heard Edward give a melancholy chuckle from behind me, " I think I want that one…yes the black one…what's it's name…yes, the Audi RS 4 Cabriolet…thank you dad…I don't know…I just got off of them…give me a light…did you hear what I said…come on Sandy, let's go this party sucks…happy July 4th dad…I am going over to Thomas's parents place in Malibu…ya…oh my god…how could you…I trusted you…oh my god…get away from me…I don't think your invited to Thomas's party anymore…I think I'm going to puke…excuse me."

I took the time when everyone was concentrating on Quinn to make my escape to their house, I followed Isabella's scent.

**Edward POV**

I noticed Esme leaving, but I decided I wouldn't pry; she was going to go to see if Isabella was o.k. So I made my way back to our house, not wanting to hear any more, I had already scene enough.

**Quinn POV**

I got up at 8:30 a.m., and went down stairs to see the cook setting my breakfast on the bar area, next to where my dad sat. My breakfast was a small bowl of freshly picked strawberries, with a light dab of low calorie rice pudding to celebrate today as a holiday.

My father, however, was feasting. He was eating a large piece of hearty homemade sourdough, with poached eggs, organic, thick ham, with a creamy sauce; I can't pronounce the name of. It was like a high maintenance eggs benedict.

We said good morning to each other, and ate our breakfasts in peace. He excused himself and went upstairs, and I took our dishes to the sink, and followed him up the stairs, to my room.

My room was a good sized room, it was almost identical to my room in New York My, parents went to a "family doctor" who supposedly helped with divorces, to make it easier on the child (that is all a load of bullshit), let me tell you it doesn't work. But he said that my rooms should be familiar, so I could have a more stable environment even if the homes were across the country from each other.

Well, my father gave me a better bed frame, but my mom gave me a better desk, and they gave the same everything else. They had a little competition, to see whom I liked best. But I never did like either of them better than the other, they both had their major flaws, and deep, deep down they both had their good qualities, my father loved to spoil me, my mom (when she wasn't drunk) actually cared what happened to me, and just wanted the best for me (no matter how hard that was to see).

I went to my closet and picked out a pair of skinny jeans, and a beater tank. Then I proceeded to paint my toenails red. Then I slipped on my black open – toed stilettos from Barneys. Then I went to my dads room to say I was going out, I was going to stop and pick up Mari and we were going to go shopping and then go to a place to eat, then go to Thomas's party to make sure everything was right before people started showing up.

I was not ready to see what I did when I walked into my dad's room, it was him and Sandy Weber, one of my best friends, my second in command, making out (to put it delicately). I screamed. I didn't know what else to do. I screamed at him, I screamed at her.

I would make sure, she would die a social death, she would never be welcome near me ever again.

"I trusted you, you whore!" I shouted at Sandy,

"Well you shouldn't be barging into my room like that," said my dad, coming to Sandy's defense.

"Your defending her?!" I yelled at him, I couldn't believe it. "I just came in here to see if you had a sweatshirt I could wear and cut up a little for the party."

"Well, they're in the closet, get one and get out, you interrupted us." Snapped Sandy, I went into the closet took a Berkley sweatshirt from my dad's college days and went out, slamming the door behind me. But not before I managed to insult them with such high intensity, they didn't have anything to say in return. I ran into my room put the sweatshirt on, it was so big on me it hung of my shoulder, and since it was old it had a vintage look to it.

I put on eyeliner, mascara, and some burt's bees lip stick, to give my lips a more smoky look, I left my raven black hair down, I didn't do anything to it, it just hung down my back, to mid – upper arm, with a slight curl at the end, I threw on a long chain of white pearls my mom got me when we went to Brazil, to see a new line on designer clothing, done by my mom's friend from boarding school.

I ran out the door, took my Audi to pick up Mari. I filled her in on the latest gossip, informing her on what was to happen to Sandy. She agreed with me, of course. I called Thomas to inform him Sandy was not invited anymore, and that she was no longer a part of my friends.

I went stress shopping with Mari, we went to all of our favorite stores and spent way too much money, and had the best time. I used my credit card my father gave to me, so all the expenses went to his account; this was my punishment to him.

We ate; we drove to Thomas's party. The party was the party of the year, I made sure of that. There were thousands of candles in side, no other lights. Out side all the greenery was draped in lights, the pool was lit, all though nobody was swimming. Yet. There was talk of this new girl who came, her name was Isabella. Supposedly she was as hot as me. All I knew is that she would not overcome me.

I danced with all the hot guys, I drank cranberry martinis, and I dominated the social scene. I was always flanked by my closest friends; Mari almost never left my side until I introduced her to a new Chilean guy, who was fairly hot. They talked for about one minute, and then they disappeared to the higher floors of the multi – million dollar mansion. Little did I know that would be one of the last times I would see Mari.

So I walked outside to the dance area that was near the edge of the pool, I was starting to get drunk, but it took a lot more than it used to. I started dancing with this one guy; I never found out his name, I just let my self go. Then there was a big commotion, it was midnight, and the fire works started going off.

Everybody was cheering and nobody saw me fall into the pool, after someone accidentally pushing me in. I hit the bottom quickly, and hit my head very hard. I was out cold, then once I felt like I was about to die, I felt strong arms around me, and I felt me head breaking the surface.

There were screams, yelling, and other scared remarks. Nobody thought that Quinn Beshoules would ever end up out cold. I could hear Thomas talking to me gently,

"Quinn, Quinn? Can you hear me? Please Quinn, come on, I jumped in after you once I noticed. That has to count as something." He was slowly losing it, I could tell.

It took all my might, but I opened my eyes, and replied,

"Never knew you were such a woos," I said, trying to have some humor, "I don't see why your complaining, that pool is heated and all." I said with a weak smirk. Thomas looked extremely relieved. But that was short lived.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ok, so I have had some requests to move on from Quinn's story, and I totally agree and understand

**A/N: ok, so I have had some requests to move on from Quinn's story, and I totally agree ****and**** understand! So if this chapter is a little rushed (or not) I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**No One POV (Narrator)**

Right after the remark Quinn went unconscious. Thomas started crying, he always had had a crush on Quinn. Her pulse was weakening, but no one called an ambulance because there was alcohol, drugs, and much more on the premises. No one could drive her to the hospital because none of them were sober enough.

That was when the new girl, Isabella, stepped from the crowd. She was sober, and said she would drive Quinn to the hospital. Thomas picked up Quinn and carried her to Isabella's car. He was made even sadder at how light Quinn was. They were just starting to get her to eat like a normal human being again.

Thomas placed Quinn into the car, and made to follow, but Isabella shook her head. He turned and walked back to the party dejectedly.

Quinn's pulse was slowing. There was no way that anyone could save her now, not with the damage she had to her body already. Isabella didn't think twice, she drove out a ways where no one would see lay Quinn down on the grass, drove as fast as she could along the highway, in the direction of the hospital, turned sharply, crashed into one of those crappy trees you see by the highway, set fire to the car, and ran back to Quinn, who lay there untouched.

**Bella POV (in Quinn's memory)**

I was no longer Bella, I was Isabella. And I needed to save this girl from dying. I didn't think anything else; I just bit down into her neck. That was when she started screaming.

**Quinn POV**

All of a sudden I felt fire, it was coursing through my veins and it wouldn't stop no matter how loud I screamed.

**Alice POV**

She was just mumbling about something, and then she started whimpering.

"No, put it out…please…I want Thomas…no…please…please." Then she went quiet. We all stared at each other. I noticed Jasper, Edward, Esme, and Derek, were gone.

Carlisle noticed my distraction, looked around, and said, "Derek went home to get the couch set up for Quinn, he wanted us to move her once we think it is the right time." I nodded, understanding.

**Esme POV**

I ran to their house as fast as I could. I knocked on the door, and Derek answered.

"Hey, is Quinn coming soon?"

"Um, I'm not sure, I think they want to wait till she stops talking." I said, giving a tentative smile. "I just came to check on Isabella, do you mind if I talk to her?"

"Oh, well, I don't know…"

"It's ok Derek, I think I would like to talk to Esme." Said a voice from behind Derek. A vampire came into view, she had big gold eyes, she was about 5'4", she had long silky hair the exact same color as –

"Bella?" I asked, absolutely amazed at what I saw.

**Bella POV**

"Bella?" I heard Esme ask. I just stood there completely relieved, I had finally told one of the Cullen's I was still alive.

Before I knew it, I was in Esme's arms and she was hugging me so tightly, if I were human I would have been crushed.

"Yes, Esme it's me, I have missed you so much!" I said hugging her back.

"Oh Bella, this is magnificent! Wait 'till the others hear!" if she could, she would have been sobbing.

"No Esme, you're the only one I want to know right now, I just want to slowly tell the others," I explained.

"Some of them might already know also," said Derek, who was standing in the corner awkwardly.

"Derek, why don't you go to Quinn and get her back here, I think she has been a science experiment for long enough." I said to Derek, who nodded and left walking into the pouring rain.

Esme and I walked into our living room, and sat down across from each other, with the fire roaring in the fire place, it was such an inviting climate that I never wanted it to end.

"Bella, this is a wonderful house, how did you get here? How did all this happen?" Esme asked in wonderment.

"Well, if you don't mind I won't go into the gory details. But I don't remember who did it, well I shouldn't say that, I remember seeing fire as well as feeling it, all I remember is the fire. I remember when I woke up I crashed my truck into a tree and set fire to it. I remember my funeral, it was pretty grand comparatively." I continued with the rest of the story,

"The story is pretty self-explanatory from there on, we traveled, the majority wanted to settle down, so here we are." I finished.

"That is some story; I wish we could talk for hours. But Bella, how long until you do tell the others, I mean I can block my mind, but Alice might have already seen us meeting or –" I cut her off quickly.

"Esme, don't worry I will give myself up eventually, but I really do need some time just to adjust. Please, I promise I will tell everyone as soon as I can." I said, pleading with her.

"Okay, but right now you should run upstairs dear." She said.

"Why?" I said completely confused.

"The others are coming, they're not far away." She said, a smile tugging on her lips. I ran up to her, hugged her, and ran up stairs, and locked myself into my bedroom.

**Quinn POV**

I never wanted this, I never wanted this! I was furious with Bella for changing me. She explained to me that my mother abusing me and all the other damages I had done to my body only made my condition worse.

I let it drop; I never showed her or anyone ever again how much I hated being what I was. I was a Beshoules, I was strong, and I knew what I was doing. Even if I was (am) a vampire, my mother's teachings did not go down the drain.

I witnessed my own funeral. It was nothing less than I expected, it was a gorgeous service, my friends said words that would be on the news tomorrow, and there were thousands of people there to mourn with my family and friends. It was even better than Tami's funeral.

The only problem with the funeral was there were white and red flowers. They were the most exquisite flowers I had ever seen. But, white and red? I mean, they could have just picked red roses, but they had to pick red and white roses. And to top off the problems was Mari came with the Chilean guy I introduced her to! Thomas sang a beautiful song I don't know the name of, and Sandy came wearing my favorite black dress, and she got compliments on it.

Thankfully Mari and my other friends ignored Sandy. They also spread through the reception that she was wearing my dress, so Sandy was socially destroyed at my own funeral.

Before I knew it I was trying to convince Bella to let me go back to my house and get most of my stuff. But she said no. I screamed at her for as long as I could without getting bored.

Then I started remembering the rest of my life as a vampire, I was impressed with myself. I was becoming the girl I pretended to be in my human life. The not eating wasn't a problem because I had loads of practice from my human life.

But I was remembering all the times I'd wished I could hug my high quality teddy bear to give me the strength I needed.

**A/N: I hope you all loved it! Review and the sooner the next chapter will be posted!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Alice POV**

I was listening to Quinn mumble. She reminded me of Rosalie for a second. She then just went quiet, no sound she just lay there like she was sleeping, every once in a while she would have a melancholy smile, or just let out a sigh.

Then Derek came through the woods, he came up to us with a ghost of a smile,

"Sorry to disrupt, but I think I should take her home now, and try to wake her up, or at least get her off the ground." We all looked a little guilty, except for Rosalie who looked triumphant.

"Do want any help? I could go get her an animal so she can eat when she wakes up, and someone could take your car, and then someone can help you get her situated. We would like to help." Said Carlisle, he was very sincere; however I could tell he also wanted to see their house.

"Oh, okay," said Derek looking slightly tired. He picked up Quinn who hung limply in his arms. She looked so fragile in her true form, I mean I know I am tiny and all, but she was the same width as me only around five inches taller. We walked as a group towards their car, Carlisle going off with Emmet to get Quinn a fresh animal. Derek and Rosalie ran back to the Smiths house with Quinn, and Emmet and I took the Element.

"Well, should we call Edward and find out what she was thinking or should we try to solve it with the notes Carlisle got?" asked Emmet, I could tell he really wanted to know what was going on. I took out my phone in response to his question and dialed Edward's number (speed dial). He picked up on the first ring; I turned on speaker phone,

"Hello Alice," he said warily, he knew what I was going to ask him.

"Edward, would you like to tell us what that was about?" I asked in my most honey coated voice.

"Alice, I think you should ask her, it is a thing that if she wants you to know she will tell you, but I don't feel in a place where I could tell you." He said, carefully thinking his word choice, as to not make me mad. Too late, I was furious.

"EDWARD ANOTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOU WILL TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, OR I WILL PERSONALLY COME OVER THERE AND BURN YOUR PIANO AND MUSIC COLLECTION!" I knew it was low, but I needed to know. Emmet nodded in agreement.

"Man, she is serious, she made dents in their steering wheel, I would just tell her." Emmet said, leaning away from me.

"Fine, Alice, but if you repeat this I will burn _your_ shoe collection and credit card, maybe I might even burn your closet!" he said, he knew how to play.

"Deal!" I said my mood lightening considerably. Edward told me the out line of the story, she was just having flashbacks, and remembering her childhood and how she got older, and her parents divorce, also her mothers abusiveness, her eating disorders, her teddy bear, her velvet duvet, her royal blue silk sheets, her wonderful car, her amount of money, her addictions, etc. he couldn't tell me everything because he left early.

When he was done, Emmet whistled under his breath. I just sat there thinking things through. We were at their house; we had been sitting there for a while. We both slowly got up and went up to the house from their spiral driveway with a marble fountain in the middle with heated water so it wouldn't freeze in the winter.

Their house was beautiful; it was about three stories high. It was an old house, it wasn't the symmetrical houses you see in the cute little magazines, it was a beautiful dark brick siding, and a charcoal roof. The house had white shutters that were carved to perfection. It had a big window overlooking a stream in the forest. The porch area and a large arch to present the double door entrance made of heavy wood that went perfectly with the brick. You could see a couple balconies on upper stories as you entered. The entrance hall was all wood, except the ceiling which was painted white; the walls were carved with precision of different vine designs and different stories that would forever be told in the grains of the wood. There was a rod iron and glass table that looked extremely expensive, even for me. There was a cozy lamp with a deep gold lamp shade on it. There was a little arm chair next to the table that was a dark red, with light blue flowers carefully stitched into it. Next to the door there was a shoe mat, and there was a coat hanger, we hung up or coats and took off our shoes. I looked to my right through a large archway; there was a large dark – washed wooden table with leather chairs around it. On it was gold plates at every place, and there was a gorgeous bouquet of red roses in a crystal vase in the center.

We went to the left, through another archway into the parlor next the wall that were on the exterior of the house, were all glass, there were exotic plants in the corners, beautiful flowers hanging, in the middle was a little table set that was almost positively a antique and there for look not for relaxation., we walked through another archway (they didn't really have any doors except for on their bedrooms) and into the family room, there were different couches, each with their own personality, each one accented with a throw pillow that tied them all together in a master piece. They had a ceramic, vase with eloquent details that was full of sunflower sized daisies, on a glass top center table. All the couches and loveseats and over grown chairs (it was a big room) each had their own cluster. The chairs were in the corners, with tall circular wooden tables, and there were about two couches and one loveseat that were in a semi – circle around that glass top center table. The opening of the circle was faced towards a grand fireplace that simply took my breath away. It was a monstrous sized carved stone master piece. There was a large TV on it, but it was made into the whole arrangement, there was an antique wooden frame around it, which made it look like a black covered picture. To complete the wondrous scene before Emmet and I, there was a large fire crackling in the fire place. I felt like I was being transported to a beautiful house that was maybe around a thousand years ago, it had a cozy cabin feel, yet there was order, like it was a place that whenever you entered, you immediately felt safe. The walls were a light, so it was almost white, blue, which just made it look like something you, would see in your dreams, and that it was impossible to grasp that it was real.

Emmet cleared his throat, and pointed to the grand staircase. "They're up there. You can get a tour later." We walked up the staircase; the steps were covered in a Victorian rug that felt soft beneath your feet. We came upon the first landing; it was a long hallway, with a light beige colored walls, and lights that illuminated it enough that you (if you were human) could see perfectly clearly. I heard footsteps behind us and turned to see Rosalie and Carlisle coming up behind us.

"They have a damn nice house, even compared to ours, Carlisle it's not fair." Rosalie whined.

"Do you know where they are?" Carlisle asked me, I nodded and kept walking, going up a second pair of stairs just like the first set.

"What do you think they use all these rooms for? They only have what…like five people in their family?" Emmet said looking stunned at the number of doors we have passed.

"Well Emmet, they probably have guest rooms, bath rooms, studys, offices, they may have an art studio, maybe a dance studio, who knows." Said Carlisle, rambling on, we reached a turn in the hallway, we turned and we saw a large rot iron spiral staircase.

"If I were human, I would be getting a workout climbing all these stairs." Said Rosalie, hopping onto Emmets back, so he can just carry her up the steps,

"I wonder if she's up yet," I said thinking. We reached the top of the stairs in little to no time (we are vampires after all).

**Rosalie POV**

I couldn't believe it, sure they had a lot of stairs but these people's house was amazing. I had to work hard to keep being cynical; if I wasn't careful I might start liking this family. We reached, the room where Quinn and the rest of them were, and I immediately knew this was Quinn's room. The walls were a baby blue; they were all at different angles with large pictures that an art collector would give an arm and a leg for. She had a sheep skin area rug in the middle of her floor. She had a couple shelves stocked with different stereos, books, and more stereos. On another wall, she had a couple black and whites of her and her family, one was of just her, it was a serious shot, it made her look like a high - class super model (I might have felt a little jealous). There was one of her and of Colette and another vampire, who looked strangely familiar, they were making funny poses and faces, it was clear it was a "silly" shot, but they all looked like they were in a magazine advertising friendship, or some crap like that. Then there was a third one of the entire family. It was taken in the mountains, all of them were there, except there mother, but there was still that other eerily familiar vampire in it. I could see she had her own closet and bathroom, but I figured I would look at those later, maybe with her permission even.

Quinn was lying on a gigantic couch, designer obviously, with carved wooden legs, she had a nice heated blanket around her, her head was on a pillow; she looked so peaceful. Then she started to stir.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Alice POV**

We all watched as Quinn started moving ever so slightly. She started to grumble about how she needed to stretch, and about her new shopping spree, I smiled when I heard this, maybe we could go shopping together. Derek appeared in the doorway and was at Quinn's side in an instant, brushing her hair out of her face, and humming a random tune I've never heard before.

**Quinn POV**

I was remembering my latest trip to Paris, France…I was at a hot new club with Colette and Bella. Derek and John were somewhere in Brazil. Colette, Bella, and I were teasing all the boys in the club, we would start dancing with one guy, then switch who we were dancing with in the middle of the song, and then we saw the guy's expressions; it was a ton of fun. But then Derek and John decided to surprise us with a quick visit. Whoops. I was just doing it for the entertainment, but I had to tell that to Derek for hours. Well, we made up rather quickly comparatively. Then Colette, Bella, and I decided to stay in a Brazilian 5 star resort right on the coast looking out at the Atlantic Ocean with the guys, a full on family vacation (only we hung out in our hotel room during the day).

Then it all went dark, my body started to ache all over it felt like I hadn't stretched in weeks, I made a note to myself to do that when I got back my sanity (if that was ever going to happen). I wanted to go shopping maybe take a trip to New York to go to all my favorite stores, the stores that made Abercrombie and Fitch look like a store for street life. I heard a distant humming of Derek's favorite song, people barely know it, it's by Scarlet Haze; the song's called Fear. Before I knew what I was doing I started humming a complicated harmony that weaved in and out of the notes. Slowly I used all my strength to open my eyelids.

**Rosalie POV**

I heard Derek start to hum, it was a good song, it definitely wasn't a ballad, but it was calming because it was under his breath. Then I heard Quinn join in the song. It was probably better than any song Edwards ever written; then again I tend to like songs with words, that aren't classical or country. I saw Quinn open her eyes, and gasped they were the same as when she was a vampire, exactly.

**Emmet POV**

What is it and some vampires being so damn good at this music stuff? I was listening to Derek and Quinn hum, and I was getting pissed off!

**Carlisle POV**

I chuckled at Emmet's expression, he was clearly jealous of Derek and Quinn's voices. But I saw Quinn open her eyes, and I realized that it she wouldn't want questioning. It looked as if she had revisited a couple painful memories. I vowed I would find out, but I would just have to find out some from Edward and if I could, some from interviewing her.

**Quinn POV**

When I opened my eyes I saw everyone crowding around me, and Derek right next to me. I smiled, and put my feet on the ground stretching my arms. No one had moved, I raised my eyebrows and they all sprang to life, Carlisle folding the blanket that was now next to me, Emmet fluffing a random pillow, with Jasper "smoothing out" the arm of a chair, Alice and Rosalie going through my closet, Derek got up and helped me up, I made my way to the bathroom, I was ready to take a shower. I closed the door in Derek's face, laughing at his stunned expression. I looked in the mirror, and screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

No Way

**A/N: hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews (even though I could still get more with all the people who are reading!) I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I was on a trip and I didn't have access to a computer! I hope you like this chapter! Read on!**

**Chapter 14**

**Colette POV**

Alice and I were planning out a shopping trip, and Rosalie was looking through Quinn's closet, saying she was going to go on a separate shopping spree with Quinn, but she still had to ask her. Emmet was still fluffing the same pillow. Jasper and Derek were talking, and Carlisle was looking for Esme around the house. That's when we heard it. We all heard Quinn scream from the bathroom and it sounded like she smashed the mirror too. We all ran into the bathroom and we found Quinn glaring at the spot where the mirror used to be. Then she looked up, shocked that we were all there.

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in my room with Esme, when we heard Carlisle calling her name. She was about to get up when he came into the room,

"Oh, Esme why are you…" he stopped mid-sentence, "Bella?" he gasped as he looked at me, he rushed over to me and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you Carlisle, well, as myself." I said sheer joy in every word.

"Bells! I am so glad you're here with us and alive, I understand however if you want me to keep it a secret, I think I can take a hint, what with the disguise and all." He rambled; I laughed at him, and nodded my thank you.

We were sitting and catching up, when we heard Quinn scream and smash something. I didn't think twice, I ran into Quinn's room thinking she was in danger.

**Quinn POV**

Ew! It's me, how could this happen again?

**Bella POV**

When I arrived in Quinn's room I saw people huddled around Quinn, they were all asking if she was ok,

"Why don't we move outside? Give Quinn some space, maybe someone can go get a new mirror and someone can get Quinn a new pair of clothes so she doesn't have to wear her dirt covered clothes around all day. Please. This is already awkward enough." I said looking around at my family and the shocked faces of all the Cullens, except one who was not present, him. All the present Cullens rushed over to me and their was a huge group hug and a quick catch up and we all laughed, happy to see each other once again. Alice came over and gave me a hug and (already) she dragged me out of the room to go shopping with her and Colette with surprising strength due to the fact I was trying to resist her. Everybody laughed as I was dragged out of the room by Alice and Colette who both had a stubborn expression on their faces. Rosalie came out of Quinn's closet and handed Quinn the clothes and Quinn went into her bathroom took literally a 2 minute shower and came out with black sweatpants, a gray tank top with a navy blue long – sleeve shirt on. She came out with her wet raven black hair in a high messy bun. And Rosalie linked arms with her and they went down to the living room following me and my "tormentors", with Emmet just following along, to watch the Secret of Roan Inish, Quinn's favorite movie from when she was a child.

**Rosalie POV**

Quinn and I were slowly becoming really close; we both were mellower than Colette and Alice who were already on there first shopping trip together, dragging Bella along. We were quietly planning our own next splurge together while we watched the best movie ever, the Secret of Roan Inish. Emmet just sat there pretending not to listen while I was leaning up against him. Quinn and I were going to make the "long trek" up to Seattle to look at all the vintage stores Quinn hadn't been to yet, and all the designer stores of course.

At that time Derek and Jasper walked into the room and joined us on the one couch so we were all packed on the couch all watching this children's movie. Esme and Carlisle came in silently and sat on a separate couch laughing at us "kids". By the end we were all complaining and laughing and I and Quinn got up so the guys could turn to basketball and watch the game. Quinn and I rolled our eyes in unison, laughed and agreed to see each other tomorrow at school. Quinn went up to her room and I made sure to block my mind with different things I could buy this weekend, so Edward wouldn't be able to know Bella was alive (by her request), and went home to change and then go hunt.

On my way out the door I passed Alice and Colette who had at least 20 large shopping bags filled with different things and were talking like there was no tomorrow. Bella was following behind with a large grimace on her face, she had new make-up on her face and it looked like some more highlights in her hair. John was carrying a big vintage framed mirror, to re-place Quinn's now smashed one, inside that would look perfect in Quinn's French gray colored bathroom. I smiled, waved good-bye and left running in the direction of our house. I was quick, I didn't even make it possible to talk to Edward; I ran in, changed, ran out and killed me some deer.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I will not post again until I get at least 5 reviews! Come on, it shouldn't be that hard! Next chapter they go back to school! Are they going to see another familiar face?**


	15. Chapter 15

No Way

**A/N: hey! Sorry it took me so long to post this! I hope you all enjoy! I will try to put more Edward in future chapters promise! **

**Chapter 15**

**Quinn POV**

That night went by quickly, the Cullens left around eleven, and Bella made me change her deep mahogany, almost brown hair back to normal. I added just a few honey tinted streaks, because it just looked that good. I and my entire family played an annoyingly long and hilarious game of Clue. We went our separate ways to our rooms at around four in the morning. We got ready for school, picking out outfits, taking showers, fixing our hair till it laid just the way we liked it (just the girls). I had changed back to the way I looked before my little sanity lapse/life flashback/thing. School went by that week very fast, but on Wednesday, was when the human boys at our school took their plan into action.

We now sit with the Cullens at their usual lunch table. Edward just sits their and pouts for no reason making all the girls (human high school ones) swoon, me and Rosalie look around the cafeteria making fun of our fellow peers, feeling as if everyone was a little strange, except some of course, but that was a very miniscule amount. Alice and Colette "scold" us and say we weren't being very nice, but it was obvious that they thought it at least a little amusing. The boys however, ignored most of it, they just debated about sports and made bets on different teams and all that crap, it was of no interest to me. We were all putting our trays away when about eight boys came up to me and Colette who were behind everyone else. There were six boys who were following two more; they were at the head of the herd. They all smiled nervously at us.

"Hey, I'm Brad Foley, and this is Jack Stanley." Said a golden haired guy with hair that needed to be cut and washed severely, pointing to a brown, curly haired boy, who looked like he _might_ own a bottle of Pantene Pro-v, maybe. Colette smiled warmly at them as I held back a laugh. This was so awkward.

"Hey, I'm Quinn," I said monotonously, watching their expressions closely, it was clear they already knew. I knew what was happening of course, but it was fun to act like I didn't.

"And I am Colette, it's so nice to meet you," said Colette batting her eyelashes. They looked even more nervous, and one of them even swayed a bit. I couldn't help it, I let out a little giggle (not in the flirtatious way!), however, the two boys took that as encouragement,

"Um, well, wewerewonderingifyouwantedtobuyacoffeeorsomethingwith-" deep breath "-usafterschoolifyouwouldn'tbetoobusy," said Jack, barely breathing as he waited for our reaction. We could both understand him but we didn't feel like saying no quite yet,

"Sorry?" I said in my "cute" voice,

"Ya didn't quite catch that," said Colette sending a blinding smile in their direction. I could start to see Derek and the others laughing hysterically by the lunchroom door. I winked at them and turned back to the boys who were repeating themselves more slowly this time, still hyperventilating slightly.

"We…were. Wondering if you wanted to buy a coffee or something with us after school if you wouldn't be too busy." They said, sighing in relief that they got it over with. I smiled at them in pity; I knew the bell would ring soon so I needed to end this show so I could get to my class at human speed.

"Oh, well, in that case," I paused dramatically, looking at Colette and together we said,

"No," I smiled happily at them and went to join the others, Derek put his hand around my waist as soon as I got in distance as he chuckled slightly,

"You should have seen their faces once you left, oh I wish I could have got a picture of that," he said, pretending to wipe laughing tears out of his eyes. I just laughed and pushed him in the side making him stumble into the wall.

"Well, they definitely need to find new techniques, that one is so un-creative. It is really un-impressive. "

The rest of the day went by quickly, nothing really interesting happened, but when we were leaving to go home me, Rosalie, Alice, and Colette were joking around, about nothing really important.

"Well I guess this is good bye to the end of time, I would say more but I am out of rhyme," said Colette, sighing heavily as we all turned to our separate cars. We all laughed and John came up behind her and said,

"Boo!" which was so predicable but it made Colette jump and trip over her own foot. Right when I thought she was going to actually fall, a pair of deep tan arms shot out of no where and caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Oh.My.GOD. John I'm going to kill-" but then she stopped mid-sentence as she took a good look at who had caught her. "Hey, um, thanks, my brother was just being stupid, he tends to do that a lot." She smiled shyly at the tall guy who had just released her from his arms.

"Hey, no problem, I love saving a damsel in distress," he said, his white teeth standing out against his dark skin. "I'm Michael by the way," he said holding out his hand.

"Oh, my name is Colette," she smiled again showing her perfect teeth and shook his hand; he looked surprised at the temperature of her skin but said nothing about it.

"Well, we have to go, but we'll see you tomorrow Michael." I said smiling up at his handsome 6'5" tall form, and pulling a slightly dazed Colette into my car where Derek and John were waiting. We all chatted about this Michael and laughed at Colette's reaction, all except Colette; she just looked dreamily out the window as I drove at high speed.

The rest of the week went by even faster than the first part, Colette and Michael flirting whenever they had a chance, sitting together separate from us at lunch, the whole sha-bang. Then it went into the weekends and Colette seemed to be suffering from separation anxiety. The next week came and went by, Colette and Michael were inseparable. They went on a couple coffee and lunch dates, but nothing too important or life changing.

Then came the Thursday a couple weeks later. We were all getting ready to go home to get through one more day of school before the weekend, when John came running up my car,

"Colette! Wait a second," Colette immediately froze, "um I was wondering if you wanted to, um, ya know, go on a real date tomorrow night, to the New Greek place in town. It has its special opening tomorrow, so…" he trailed of waiting for an answer.

"Of course, I would love to go, are we still on for the library now though?" Colette said, smiling vibrantly. Michael simply nodded with a smile, took Colette's hand and led her to the library. "Pick me up at five Quinn." Colette said over her shoulder waving.

We all went home and hung out till two minutes to five when I left. I pulled up at the town library at five o'clock sharp. Michael and Colette were just leaving, but as they said good-bye Michael started shaking, looked around as if he had no control on anything, I ran out to help, but then some of Michael's friends showed up and talked to him in a low voice, and running him into the forest just beyond. I looked at Colette and said,

"What happened,"

"How the hell would I know?"

**A/N: hey I hope you guys liked it! Please review! They make me happy!**


	16. Author's notesorry im posting one!

Author's note: ok…

Author's note: ok…..i am sooooooo sorry all people! I have been so busy and have not been able to update! I am posting a chapter tomorrow, I just am getting it edited by my beta reader and making sure it isn't crap! But I have had some problem's, you see on chapter 15, so far 189 people have viewed it, but unfortunately I have only gotten 3 reviews!! So if I am going to post after this next chapter, I need people to actually review! And I love all of you who have faithfully been reviewing!

p.s. I am so sorry I had to post an author's note because I personally hate when there is an author's note so I am so sorry! I just had to tell you all I haven't forgotten about the story!


	17. Chapter 16

No Way

**Chapter 16**

**Quinn POV**

Bella still doesn't know what happened with Michael and Colette at the library, for some reason I just don't think I should tell her. Colette has become more depressed as the days have worn on, Michael hasn't been to school in a week, his friends just say that he's sick with something. I know very informative right? It is now Saturday and we have nothing to do. Me and Rosalie are going to San Francisco for the weekend and maybe bringing Colette and Alice to try to cheer Colette up. We have already been to all the stores in town and Seattle, and we do need new scenery. As I pulled up to the Cullen's house Alice bounded down the front steps and gave me a big hug,

"Oh Quinn! I am so glad you're here, you need to come in so we can have another opinion." She took me bye the hand and dragged me into her house,

"Look Alice, where's Rosalie? We were going to go to San Francisco and hang out, is she here?" I said as she dragged me into the house dreading giving my opinion on yet another interior design thing that I hated.

"She's in here too, have you tried talking to Colette? She's not answering my phone calls anymore and I just see her in her room laying on her couch listening to some really bad music." Said Alice with a frown on her face. I just rolled my eyes exasperated at the entire thing. Colette hadn't been out of her room in a long time, I was getting ready to drag her to San Francisco and find her another guy, but that was going to be hard.

As I walked into the Cullen's dining room I saw two extremely large (with muscle, not fat) boys and a tall beautiful dark-skinned woman sitting at their table while Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Emmet, and Alice glared at them. Esme was sitting next to a tired looking Carlisle and was looking extremely worried. I smiled shyly around the room and took a seat between Jasper, and Edward who stiffened slightly, I turned to look at him but he was shaking his head. I turned towards the strangers and raised my eyebrows to tell them to keep speaking.

" Hello, my name is Jacob Black, this is my wife, Leah and my second in command, Seth Clearwater." Said a tall handsome man who looked to be in his twenties, Leah and Seth both nodded in acknowledgement towards me, and I replyed,

"Hello, my name's Quinn Smith, my pleasure."

"Well, Quinn, we need you opinion also. You see we are thinking of varying the treaty we set up with the werewolves multiple years ago." Carlisle explained, the circles under his eyes were growing more pronounced by the second.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." I asked, the treaty had seemed to work for all those years, why make it stricter?

"Well you see the issue with your little friend, the blonde leech, is dating a werewolf, which is unheard of. We want to put a stop to it right away before it gets out of hand. We are willing to make sure Michael and his friends don't come near you bloodsuckers, and in turn you don't come near us or them." said Jacob, practically growling it out."

I was stunned; it was just a little teenage romance, what was the big deal?! Colette really likes this guy, but I mean how long do they expect that to last? Were they afraid Colette would suck out his blood?

"Well, if your worried about her control, it's no problem, she totally has it under control." I said, still not fully getting the importance.

"No, we are more worried about Michael, since he is a new werewolf, we worry about him losing his temper or phasing when he smells her or any of you." Said Leah sadly, I was shocked, were they serious? My sister was dating a werewolf who could at any moment rip her to shreds?

"What do you think Carlisle?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I believe we should adjust the treaty ever so slightly so that Colette will not be in danger, this is a very serious matter and I know it will be hard for her, but we all want her to keep her life in a manner of speaking." Said Carlisle gravely, I looked around the table, I could see everyone else agreed, Alice looked hesitant but nodded her head,

"I don't want to see her get hurt Quinn, it sucks, but it's what needs to happen." Said Rosalie looking understanding at the conflict raging inside my mind.

"What is your decision Quinn? We don't have all day and we have to break the news to Michael anyway." Said Seth sighing clearly exasperated. I had made my decision, this was for Colette, but I still didn't know if it was worth her life? or her love of it? Would my vote really make a difference?

"I have made my decision, I vote that…"


	18. Chapter 18

No Way

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I haven't been home for a week and it took a couple days to write this chapter! So I really do need to get more reviews you guys! I understand some of you just don't want to or something but it really gives me motivation to keep going on with the story! Ex: 131 people have read chapter seventeen so far, but only 3 have reviewed!**

**Chapter 17**

**Alice POV**

I watched as Quinn was struggling with her decision I could almost see the wheels in her brain turning. Finally, she set her face and took a deep breath. "I have made my decision, I vote that we make the slight adjustments to the treaty to ensure Colette's safety." She said.

**Quinn POV**

After I said this I shut my eyes tight trying to forget what I had just said and how it will affect Colette. I got up from the table,

"Come on Rose, we'll miss our flight." And I turned and walked out the door to the car ready to be in San Francisco and be a dorky tourist, I had my tourist outfits ready and everything.

When our flight left I was rubbing my temples trying to get the ache and expression Colette would be experiencing out of my head. When our flight returned however, I was chatting happily to Rosalie. Having ditched our dorky tourist idea, we instantly went shopping, not only in San Francisco but we also visited where I used to live, my house is now famous for something, I think my dad got the most money someone ever made from the stock market or something and then killed himself, all I know is that my last name somehow got to be famous so now you can get a tour of my old house. We went shopping at all my favorite stores and some vintage ones too! Therefore, before I get too carried away, we each had extra suitcases that were largest ones we could find. Derek and Emmet picked us up at the airport; both looked sullen and surprised by the difference in our departure and arrival attitudes. We got into Emmet's jeep and were on our way to my house to drop me and Derek off.

"You two missed a lot of drama during your luxury vacation." Said Emmet conversationally, this made Rosalie scowl - she hated missing gossip and drama, naturally - and me look back from the window I was staring out of.

"Well?" I asked looking expectantly to both of the guys,

"Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" asked Rosalie getting more irritated the longer the guys waited to tell us what happened.

"Well," started Emmet in a dramatic voice, the kind you hear on the luxury car commercials. "It started out on your typical rainy day in the quaint, charming town of Forks, Washington." I laughed, I couldn't help it, he sounded like the announcers at the beginning of movies you knew at that second were going to be crap. "Derek, John and myself were playing catch in the baseball field when we heard shouting coming our way." By now Emmet's voice had returned to normal. "Then we saw who the shouts were coming from. It was Colette yelling at the top of her voice, that they couldn't stop her from going to go see Micheal. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward were trying to stop her, I guess Bella still didn't know, or maybe she supported Colette or something, I mean, I remember when…"

"Emmet! Stay on the topic please." Rosalie said, with a smirk of amusement on her face.

"Oh! Right, well," clearing throat, "We all surrounded her and tried to talk reason into her, saying that he is dangerous and that even though his heart may be good he is now her sworn enemy, and stuff like that. Finally Bella came into the clearing, in her disguise of course, and started talking to Colette so quietly that none of us could hear what she was saying except Colette, who then broke down crying. Bella supported her all the way back to your house, we were all feeling a little guilty that is until we saw Michael and some of his friends come and ask where Colette was, we said he wasn't supposed to see her, and that surely he knew that. But then he started shaking and growling, we stepped back and his friends got a hold on his arms restraining him, we ran, otherwise there would have been a fight right there and then, which I don't see would be wrong but Edward and Carlisle were pulling me away, so I didn't have much choice."

"When I got back to our house, Colette had shut herself in her room and mom had a dead deer in her arms and was trying to get Colette to come out and eat because she hadn't hunted in a while. But Colette just shouted for all of us to go to hell and that she was never going to speak to us again. She's been in her room ever since." Finished Derek, I was feeling slightly mortified at what had happened, I looked over at Rosalie, and could see her partial mortification also, but also her disappointment at the lack of gossip that had come out of the whole story. By this time we were at my house. I grabbed as much as I could knowing Derek would be wonderful and grab the rest of my things and bring them to my room. I sprinted up the stairs, dropped my bags in the middle of the floor, and ran to Colette's room. I slowed down right before I went through her door, it was locked but sisters had a right to enter even when not asked, so I just twisted the doorknob a little further then should be physically possible.

When I got into her room it was a mess, I mean my room had seen some pretty bad days in the mess department, but this was beyond belief. All her recent bought clothes that she had been wearing to school lately were just sprawled around the room her closet door was open and I peeked inside, there were no clothes on the hanger except one pair of ugly corduroys I didn't know still existed. The rest of her clothes were piled around the room in dirty heaps. I went over to her bed where she was curled up and picked her up and dropped her in her oversized bathtub, clothes and all, and turned on the water to the perfect temperature. I put some lavender-vanilla bubble bath in and the top of the bath was immediately a thick layer of sudsy, wonderful fragrance, cleanliness. It looked as if she hadn't taken a shower in a week, her hair was a ratty mess and her face was covered in paths of finger prints and dirt/dust where it seemed she was clawing her face because she felt she needed to let out tears, dry-crying marks, I had come to call them. I felt so guilty at what I had done to her, I had voted against her being able to see Michael. I pushed the thought out of my mind; at least she was safe this way. I took her favorite mango-peach shampoo out and took a big cup from her sink which was just there because it looked cool and dumped water on her head to get her hair wet. She just sat there staring at the wall while I scrubbed shampoo in her hair, and rinsed and put conditioner in her hair. I then proceeded to take off her sweatshirt so that she was in a soaking wet tank top and shorts. I scrubbed her face with a soapy wash-cloth till all the dry-crying marks came off. I then rinsed her hair humming a song I was making up at the moment. Then I turned on more water and let some drain out so that she could sit in clean water for a while. After I left her in her bathroom I went into her room and turned on the light. I called Derek in the room, and as he entered he glanced at the mangled doorknob but shrugged it off. I striped off Colette's bed sheets and handed them to him.

"Take these down and put them in the wash." Once he left, I went up to the third floor and into the bedding room, I took a pale pink pillow, sheet, and mattress cover set and brought it back to her room, I made her bed. The sheets made a nice pair with her gold silk duvet. I then went up the stairs and chose a pair of blue over-sized sweatpants and a black, and white tank top. I ran down stairs with the sweat pants and the two tank tops and I went into Colette's bathroom. I got her out of the bath tub and opened the drain, I got wet, but I barely noticed. I just felt that I needed to help my sister, needed to hear her laugh again, see that haunting look leave her eyes with a grand bow. I got a large warm plush towel wrapped around her and handed her the clothes and said,

"Change" and I waited until she reluctantly nodded. I then left her to change and I went around her room picking up the countless number of dirty clothes. Then I threw multiple loads of them down one of the laundry shoots where I knew my mom would start a load of laundry. Once I had gotten the vacuum cleaner out, vacuumed her bedroom floor, dusted all dusty surfaces, straightened out her shelves turned on a nice calming CD called Find Your Way Home, by Roma Di Luna, it seemed like a new room. I went into the bathroom right as she finished pulling on her second tank top and sat her down at her vanity and blow dried her hair dry, then I went on to straighten it with a ceramic straightener, so it looked more natural and wouldn't fry her hair. I made her golden hair shine, and she started to look like her self again. Right then Derek knocked on the door with a dead deer in his hands for Colette, I guided her over to the deer, hugging Derek as a thank you and he excused himself to go watch soccer. I stood over Colette till she drank it all, before throwing the deer to John who was passing, who said he would bury the deer in the forest. Then I made Colette come downstairs with me and we watched some violent movies with no plot, the kind that the producers had too much money so they just blew everything up. She seemed to be getting better when I took her up to her room where she immediately went to her bed and curled up into a tight ball, on my way out she said,

"Thanks," I turned around, and saw her looking at me with nothing but sadness in her eyes; I pulled a melancholy smile on my face and replied,

"That's what I'm here for," I said and turned off her over-head light, leaving her in darkness with her thoughts and the Roma Di Luna CD playing.


	19. Chapter 19 18

A/N: so guess what

**A/N: so guess what?! I am almost done with this fan fiction! But I have been getting a very small amount of reviews :)! So I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews! 5. That's all.**

**Chapter 18**

**Quinn POV**

Colette seems to be getting better. This week she actually attended school, she is a little catatonic, but she is hunting and taking showers everyday, she is slowly returning to herself. Life is boring and I am slowly wondering if I will last eternity. It just seems so long right now. Maybe that's just because we're getting ready for finals in school and I've already passed them multiple times. Anyway, Rosalie and I were noticed at school to have the best fashion in some vote thing, Alice didn't talk to us for a week.

All of a sudden, one day Colette seemed to be all better. I thought it would have taken her at least another month or longer but she just came home singing show tunes one day. And when we went over to the Cullen's they seemed to notice a difference too.

**Alice POV**

I answered the door and there stood Colette beaming, looking like her old self and Quinn looking confused. My siblings were in the living room with Derek and John playing some video game where stuff blew up. Rosalie just sat there cheering when Emmet blew something (or someone) up. Quinn sat on the arm of the chair Derek was sitting in and started rooting for him as Rosalie was doing for Emmet. Colette came over and sat on the floor flipping through my different fashion magazines, making comments on ones she thought worthy of her opinion.

**Edward POV**

We were all sitting in the living room playing a video game when I heard in Colette's mind what she did last night. I saw her climbing out her bedroom window and sneaking out to where we usually played baseball and I saw her meeting Michael, they just sat there talking and then she went back to her house, took a shower, and pretended as if she was in her room the entire time. I looked at Colette and she looked shocked that I had heard what she was just thinking, _what else did he hear? Oh no, Quinn's going to kill me if he tells her! Wait! He's probably listening to my thoughts right now! Edward! Please don't tell anyone! I can't bear to be without him, I'm completely safe with him I promise! He imprinted on me! Please Edward!_ Colette looked at me pleadingly and I nodded silently. However, I couldn't help but notice that Quinn was looking directly at our silent exchange, she caught my eye and her face said everything, _you are going to tell me what just happened._ I nodded for the second time that minute.

**Quinn POV**

I excused myself to go get a skirt I had lent to Rosalie and gave Edward a meaningful look and he too got up to go get a different CD from his room to listen to down here. We made our way up the stairs and when we reached Rosalie's room I whispered so low that the vampires downstairs couldn't hear.

"What was that about down there?" he looked sheepish, and looked out the window at the end of the hall way.

"Colette's been sneaking out to see Michael, she said not to tell you and that it wasn't dangerous because she's his imprint and that she smells different to him and he smell's different to her because of that." Edward whispered so low and fast that I had to listen carefully to catch each word. I was mulling over what he had just said, when I looked up though, he had left for his room to grab that CD. Sighing, I entered Rosalie's room and took my vintage off-white skirt from the top of one of her dressers.

**A/N: This is kind of a short chapter and I am so sorry for that! I just haven't been able to type forever!! I promise I will update sooner than I have been! But I need 5 reviews before I post the next longer chapter! **


End file.
